Love Heals All Wounds
by LockDown
Summary: The gang has stayed together all the way to college except for TJ. With his rough life and his tour in Iraq, can the gang bring some light back into his life? Mature Themes & Violence TJSpin, Updated, Spin confronts TJ as he tries to leave.
1. Default Chapter

Love Heals All Wounds

Chapter 1: Recollecting 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Finally, the school year was over. Another grueling year of college was over and done with. Ashley Spinelli let out a sigh of relief as the final bell rang. School may have been over but that didn't mean the workload stopped. Spinelli had gotten a summer job like most of the kids but she still had the weekend to hang out with her friends before it was back to the grind.

Her friends were the same ones that she had had ever since elementary. 

Gretchen Grundler had grown over the years and stood tall at 5' 10" and was still slim and had gained a nice bust and curves. Gretchen was still considered as the "smart one" even though everyone got good grades. Still obsessed with the sciences, Gretchen was seeking a degree in biology. She still only wore dresses though she did spice it up a bit at times with dresses that shocked even Spinelli.

Spinelli herself had grown over the years, filling out in just the right places. At 5' 6" she wasn't the shortest in the group but she was the slimmest at just 100 lbs. She still stuck with the tough look, as her reputation had followed her even into college. A high ponytail with a few locks to frame her face along with tattered jeans and a tight shirt and jacket was her normal outfit.

Gustav Patton Griswold was still short and small. Only 5' 4" and 140 lbs, Gus would have been regularly picked on if not for Mikey and Vince. He was still the military man of the group and continued to dress like it. Ask him anything about the military and he knew the answer. No one, not even Gretchen, could beat him at military trivia.

Mikey Blumberg was still huge, standing at 6' 5" and weighed near 325 lbs. He played as the center on the school's football team. Despite his size Mikey was still the gentle giant of the group and actively worked in the drama department along with Gus who loved putting on stage battles.

Right behind him was Vince LaSalle, the sporty one of the group. At 6' 2" and 220 lbs he was the most popular guy in school and every girl's dream. Somehow Vince had managed to bag the role of quarterback, get straight A's _and_ still have time for Gretchen, whom he was now dating.

Everyone in the group was pleased that those two had finally gotten together after years of mutual liking and miscommunication; especially Spinelli. As great of a friend Gretchen was, she didn't think she could have taken anymore of Gretchen's dreaming over Vince and listening to Gretchen's hopes, as well as her fears. For years Gretchen had had a crush on Vince but never let it show. Unbeknownst to the girls Vince had taken a liking to Gretchen in 7th grade and never got over it, but he too had never let it show. Fear of rejection on both their parts had kept their friendship from blossoming into love.

Finally Gus, Mikey, and Spinelli just had had enough, the guys had been hearing about Gretchen, and Spinelli about Vince, enough to make them all deaf, so they locked Vince and Gretchen in a room together for a day. Afterwards the two had had to be physically pried off of each other since they were at TJ's pad. Spinelli laughed at the memory of Mikey and Gus gingerly but forcibly unlatching Vince's hold around Gretchen who just stood there all the while blushing madly from being caught in such a compromising position. Both had been half naked when the other three had opened the door on them.

All Spinelli had done was laugh her head off at the struggle that Vince was putting up. She was sure that if TJ had been there he would have been laughing as well. She still missed him, everyone did but Spinelli was sure that she missed him the most. Of the guys he had been the one closest to her and had been somewhat of a leader to the group. Everyone was devastated when he had left; though at the time no one had let it show.

Over the years, though there had been many good times, TJ had slowly drifted away from the group. No one could blame him though; his father had become a drunk and had beaten TJ for a year before his mother had found out and divorced him. 

Spinelli was the first one to notice the change in TJ. He acted slower on some days; later Spinelli learned it was on the days after being beaten, that he acted slower. He always tried to pretend that nothing was wrong that year but, it was little things, that only Spinelli seemed to notice, that gave way the fact that something was wrong. Regrettably, TJ had refused to open up about it and Spinelli only found out the reason for his strange behavior the day the beatings stopped.

Being so close to the Detwieller family Spinelli often did things with Mrs. Detwieller since Becky was in college and her own parents were always not home. That day they had gone grocery shopping and as they entered the house, they walked in on Mr. Detwieller landing a blow across TJ's jaw. Both women stood speechless for a moment and their presence went unnoticed. 

What happened next was a surprise to everyone. TJ whipped his head back and glared at his father for a moment before launching himself, like a human missile, into his dad's gut making Mr. Detwieller double over and go crashing into what had been the family coffee table.

After that last fight and the divorce TJ just kind of withdrew from the world. He still talked with the group some but through out high school especially their senior year he hung out with them less and less until he didn't hang out with them at all any more. He still talked to Spinelli though, and had gone to the senior dance with her. He had even had the courage to kiss her after the last dance.

Spinelli remembered the night well. She had hoped that TJ would make more moves on her in the future because she had always liked him; even before the whole kissing experiment back in 4th grade. If anything the experiment had made her like him more. But sadly life only got rougher on TJ, which made him withdraw into himself more and more. His dad was killed in a car crash just after they had turned 16. Two years later his mother died in a fire at work. Shortly after turning 18, TJ enlisted in the army and suddenly disappeared from their lives.

At first he would write to them, or more specifically, to Spinelli but gradually he stopped writing, though Spinelli still sent him letters periodically. Last they had heard TJ had been assigned to patrol duty for the 504th Infantry in Iraq.

 The only thing, apart from the obvious danger factor, that had Spinelli worried about TJ was the simple question of why he had left. He had inherited a house as well as the family fortune, which was more then anyone had expected. Insurance policies on his parents added up to half a million dollars alone and he had gotten it all. Counting stocks, bonds and a few other things, TJ was the first millionaire of the group. The only reason that he had gotten it all was because his sister had been raped and killed in her dorm when he was 17.

Perhaps he left to get away from it all, which was what everyone wanted to believe, or it could have been because they had pushed him away. Sometimes when the gang was together they would talk about the old days and notice how the recent past included less and less of TJ, leaving just the five of them. Like the summer before he left they had gone camping at the end of school without him. Afterwards he didn't say anything and disappeared for a week.

Perhaps it wasn't that he had changed so much, as it was that the group didn't know how to cope with the change and had taken the easy way out; simply ignoring him until finally he just left. Though he was kind enough to leave them his house key, the key to the place they all shared over the year as it had enough rooms and was within walking distance of the city college. Even if they _had_ pushed him out, he was still a good friend.

Chapter 2: His Hell

Life was hard to say the least. Enlisted at 18, TJ had survived boot camp as a corporal before he had gotten shipped off to Iraq in the 504th Infantry. They had gotten patrol duty since that was the "easiest and safest" duty for greens. TJ was now only 20 but he had already seen enough killing and done his share to last a lifetime.

TJ sat in his foxhole; the extremists had been pounding what was left of his unit for a few hours now with mortar fire and gunfire. TJ just shut out the noise, as he had learned to do just days after he had started his tour in this hot, war-torn country. 

He had been wounded in his first patrol, took a bullet in the left arm. That didn't stop him from killing two men that day. He earned his first Purple Heart on his first day on the job. A few months later his unit was attacked with RPG rounds, TJ remembered hearing the sound of the RPG coming and exploding, killing 10 men he called friends. Under enemy fire TJ had hauled five injured men to safety and managed to kill three of the attackers by the time a nearby patrol came to the rescue. TJ was given the Purple Heart again since he was wounded, as well as the Medal of Honor. In a house raid TJ collected his third Purple Heart as well as his 50th kill. He had gotten promoted to Sergeant for his actions a year ago. As of now, he was a Sergeant First Class of the 504th, which was now one of the bloodiest units in the field having lost over 60% of it's original unit. He was also one of the most decorated men in the entire field with a collection of now five Purple Hearts, three Medals of Honor and one Silver Cross. Each one earned in some combat that he had been forced to take lives in. But as his old Sergeant had said, "This is war boy. Here not only are men made out of boys but heroes are made out of men."

And a hero he was to his men and to the Armed Forces, but a lonely hero. Yes, he had the support of his unit but he had no true friends. Most paid him respect because of who he was; either the Sergeant First Class or a war hero, not TJ, the guy who still retained his title as Crown Prankster Prince and other childhood traits like his belief in justice but no one knew that because no one even bothered to get to know him. Not that TJ could blame them; just too many boys got rotated or killed, most of them no older then him, some even younger.

"SIR! I THINK THEY'RE CHARGING OUR POSITION!" someone yelled at TJ over the sounds of the battle line.

'So it comes down to this?' TJ thought. He had to give them credit; the ambush was a good one. It had demoralized the men and killed a few of them, but a charge on their now well-made positions was simply stupid. It would be bloody on both sides.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! FIRE AT WILL!" With that TJ let loose a burst from his MP5-K taking down a man, and bringing his kill tally up to 149. Another made it 150, and another and another. They just kept coming at them. It was then that TJ realized what their purpose was.

'This isn't just an ambush. They mean to kill us all.' TJ spared himself a moment to touch his heart with his hand and then he muttered to himself "Goodbye all. At least I'll make the news" before yelling at his radio man to call for reinforcements again. Just then the heavy machine gunner to his left went down with an AK-47 round in the head, the fool hadn't been wearing his helmet. Taking up the heavy machine gun TJ thought 'If I go down, I go down fighting.' With that TJ set about the task of mowing men down and living just a second longer.

Thanks to Rosie for editing.


	2. Breaking News

Chapter 3: Breaking News

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! The alarm clock announced itself loudly before Spinelli's fist landed hard on. It BUZZED one more time before it shut off. "It's too early to get up." Spinelli mumbled to herself as she shifted around to get comfortable again.

"Why did you hit your alarm clock?" Gretchen asked from the other side of the bed. Even though they were in college they share the same bed since they were best of friends and had no qualms about it.

"It was mine that went off." Gretchen said throwing off the blankets much to Spinelli's annoyance. "Time to get up sleeping beauty."

Sleeping dragon was closer to the truth. Spinelli had never been a morning person and very few people could force to wake up without gaining at least a black eye. Gretchen was one of that very tiny group of "safe" people because she had Vince to hide behind. Fortunately for Gretchen Vince's room was across the hall.

"What time is it?" Spinelli said with an edge in her voice.

"6 a.m. You said u would help me do the cooking for today's little party and plus there are all the regular things we need to do like breakfast and get dressed." Gretchen pointed out eyeing Spinelli who sat on the edge of the bed in a large white t-shirt, her choice of bed wear. Spinelli's hair resembled something closer to a crow's nest then a pile of disorganized black locks.

"What?" Spinelli asked Gretchen who was just looking at her. Unknown to Spinelli Gretchen was fighting back the urge to laugh at her.

"I'm gonna go and shower." Gretchen said exiting the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom the girls had claimed as theirs.

Spinelli sighed. She was too awake now to go back to bed but she didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. She got up and sat in front of the large vanity mirror she shared with Gretchen and took a look at her hair. Maybe she should start braiding her hair before bed like Gretchen did. Less mess and fuss in the morning. Wearily Spinelli glanced at the clock before picking up her comb and started the long process of combing out all the tangles and snarls from her long black hair. The clock read 6:05.

The eerie silence was only broken by the sounds made by a wounded private next to him and his watch. TJ stole a glance at it. '2:06 now, where in the hell are the reinforcements. The call went out over an hours ago.'

Over the course of an hour TJ had fought tooth and nail against a wave of some 50 men who had come at his unit. TJ had watched as his unit had been sliced down to just him and the man next to him who was slowly bleeding to death. TJ was sure he was gonna soon joy the man if back up didn't come soon. He had taken a shot in the arm and at one point two men had somehow made it all the way to him. One he got immediately but the other had managed to slash TJ across his right cheek with his knife.

TJ sat back and closed his eyes for a moment but just for a moment. He couldn't fall asleep even though he hadn't had any sleep in over 40 hours. 10 of those hours had been spent hiding in a hole until that mad charge the enemy had made at them. Then the carnage had begun. Men had fallen on both sides. Still 10 hours on it wasn't over. TJ was sure there were two other men nearby.

So he sat and waited waging a war of attrition with his foes.

6:45 read the clock in the kitchen. Spinelli was now fully awake though still grouchy after her shower and was helping Gretchen get breakfast ready. Any meal was a big choir for the cooks because there were 5 of them to feed.

"Spin, turn on the news please." Gretchen asked Spinelli.

"Sure." Spinelli replied as she turned on the TV they had in the kitchen in an effort to bring some noise other then the same dull sounds of the kitchen. The girls could have been talking but both just wanted to concentrate on making breakfast since both were still a bit unsure of themselves since it was really too early on a Saturday to be multitasking. 

2:37 now and still neither TJ nor the two men had moved. They had to move soon, they didn't have the military training or discipline not to be restless or TJ hoped.

The hands on his watch crawled to 2:39. The man next to him had now been dead for 10 minutes adding his stench to the heavily laden air. 

2:40... TJ heard the tell tale sounds of movement. He had been right; the men didn't have the patience to out wait him. One of them was being careless; TJ could hear the man just charging at his position.

TJ popped up and gave a burst with his MP5-K scoring a number of hits to the now dead man's chest. 

2:41... TJ felt something hit him hard in the chest before he heard the familiar sound of an AK-47 going off. TJ staggered back a step and dropped to one knee. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the dead man that had once been his communications officer. 

TJ mustered his strength and gave a loud yell; "FOR THE FALLEN!" TJ willed himself up to his feet and charged at the stunned lone survivor of the extremists pumping him full of lead before they both fell to the ground with their wounds straining the brown earth red with blood.

6:46... Spinelli was mechanically stirring the pancake batter as she listened to the news.

"This just in. Reports have just come in that a long running gun battle in the Iraqi city of Takrit has come to an end. Witnesses say that the battle had begun early yesterday morning and continued until the afternoon with casualties running very high on both side. We'll give you more details as we get them." The news anchor told the viewers.

"Sounds like things are heating up again in Iraq." Spinelli told Gretchen.

"That can't lead to any good. The public won't like to hear the death toll and then they get mad and make the government nervous. Then the government reacts too strongly and the Iraqis get mad and they react in force..." Gretchen started.

"And the cycle continues." Spinelli finished for Gretchen who just nodded.

Both of them turned their attention back to the TV.

"New information has told us that the US Army's 504th Infantry were on patrol in the area early yesterday morning. Our military sources say that the gunfight was prolonged by the lack of reinforcement of the 504th unit that was wipe out. Among the casualties was Sergeant Theodore J. Detwieller..."

Spinelli dropped the bowl she was mixing the pancake mix in which hit the floor with a loud crash. Spinelli soon followed the bowl sinking to the floor in disbelief. Gretchen was immediately by her side comforting Spinelli the best she could. Spinelli just let Gretch put her arms around her and openly cried. Of the five she was the closest to TJ and now he was really gone.


	3. Twists

Chapter 4: The Sun Goes Down

Spinelli couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't want to believe it. She prayed that what she had heard was a mistake made by the news channel. The anchor had read the name wrong; there was another Theodore J. Detwieller, the source had been wrong. Spinelli tried to convince herself that one of these were true but in her hear she knew they weren't. The anchor had even gotten TJ's unit correct, the 504th Infantry.

The three guys had all come rushing out of their rooms at the sound of the crash to see if everything was all right. Seeing Gretchen comforting Spinelli the guys wondered what had happened. Moments later the news anchor recapped the headlines going as far as mentioning TJ being among the casualties.

The guys didn't know what to do. There wasn't much they could do so they left Gretchen to comfort Spinelli and went back to their rooms to get fully dressed. For a second Gus had thought of mentioning that the army used the term causality for wounded as well as killed but thinking that there wasn't much hope from what the report had said Gus had decided not to raise hope only to hope in vain.

Summer flew by in a blur of events that Spinelli couldn't remember. Most of the time she kept up her tough girl act at work and at home for the gang but once alone she would go to her room and look at old pictures of the gang when they were together, when TJ was younger, happier, and the leader of the gang.

A bright light glared into TJ's eyes. 'Am I dead?' TJ tried shifting around and felt the soreness of muscles and the painful complaints of open wounds. Willing himself to sit up TJ tiredly forced himself to a sitting position and looked around him. The stench of death was heavy in the air and the bodies were strewn around him. Slowly TJ crawled back into his hole before checking himself for injuries.

He was fine save the wounds he had already gotten. Leaning back against an old bit of wall TJ thought back on what had happened. He remembered feeling the impact of the bullet followed by the sound of the gun going off. So why wasn't he dead he wondered. Patting himself down TJ felt around the inside of his uniform and found a large bundle of paper sitting in an inside pocket near his heart. There in the middle of the bundled papers was the round from the AK-47 that was buried deep inside the bundle. Taking the thick bound papers apart TJ saw that he had been two sheets of paper away from death. Looking at the papers TJ saw that they were all the letters the gang and Spinelli had sent him.

Re-bundling the letters TJ leaned his head against the wall and laughed. Two sheets of paper, just two. Reaching into his uniform TJ put the letters back and took off a gold chain that had a locket in it that he wore along with his dog tags. Opening it TJ looked at the small pictures inside. One side had a picture of the old gang right before they had all gone off to the High School Prom. Right before he had kissed her. Her. Spinelli was the centerpiece of the other picture. It was a solo portrait of her in the flowing red dress she had worn to the Prom. She was looking over her shoulder at the camera and had a few strands of raven black hair framing her face. The rest was flowing down her back in a silky black waterfall coming down to the middle of her back.

She had been so beautiful that night, the night he had screwed up the courage to kiss her. TJ remembered the kiss well. They had just finished the last slow dance of the night. Spinelli was in his arms and had looked up into his eyes. Right then TJ had leaned down and kissed her softly. TJ kept the kiss short but meaningful. It was a kiss that told Spinelli that he loved her but it also told her good bye.

Ever since the death of his mother he had been planning to enlist. Hopefully he could leave, get away from it all, maybe do something worthwhile and get killed at the same time.

But fate had him only getting wounded, promoted, becoming a hero and letting him live. He had been save by just two thin sheets of paper. Perhaps it was a sign that he wasn't meant to die here.

The sound of vehicles rolling up broke TJ's thoughts and put him on alert. He listened as doors opened and closed and boots crunched the ground beneath them as they drew closer and closer to were he was.

Quickly standing up in his hole TJ had the man in his sights and nearly pulled the trigger before realizing the uniform the man wore was US army. TJ let out a sigh of bitter relief. Reinforcements had finally arrived but after the battle. Someone at the base was going to have to face his wrath in explaining how that had happened.

TJ jumped out of his hole and walked by the soldiers who saluted him before going about the business of getting the dog tags of the dead. Coming out of the wrecked alleyway that had been home for the last 10 hours TJ saw a score of vehicles all marked US Army. Jumping into a Hummer TJ told the driver to simply driver and rode back to the base in silence.

Chapter 5: Remembering

Spinelli couldn't help it. Even though she knew he was dead she would still pull out her photo album and cry over the pictures of him in his prime. That was when Spinelli like to remember him as a friend. He was still with the group, not being beaten, his family alive and TJ was her best friend. Back then they were young and didn't have to deal with complicated emotions such as grief, rage, anger, love.

Spinelli wasn't even sure if TJ had ever like her the same way she did but she had known well before the "kissing experiment" in 4th grade that Gretchen had made them do since they had the closest bond that transcended the gender gap. Even before that fateful day Spinelli had known that the only one on this earth that was for her was TJ.

That day Spinelli had resisted as much as she could much like TJ did she had found out later. She had been afraid to go through with the kiss for several reasons. There was her reputation that she had to keep up, the slight fear of not knowing how to kiss at the time and the MAJOR fear that this kiss would somehow end the friendship that she had with TJ.

Spinelli remembered the kiss and the immediate events that followed. The kiss had been so soft and gentle like the one TJ had given her at the dance only it lacked the emotion of the later kiss. Spinelli had even kissed back a little in that quick kiss they had shared in front of the school. Spinelli had enjoyed the kiss and she thought TJ had too from the way he had looked at her afterwards. But then there were appearances to keep up on both ends and they had told everyone it was disgusting, terrible, everything but the truth. Even so the things TJ had said had stung a bit but Spinelli knew that he had to say what he had said. However TJ never did anything extraordinarily friendly with over the years of middle school and high school until that night at the dance. That always made Spinelli try to strain her memory to see what was in TJ's eyes that day on the playground. Had she just been a close friend or had the boy she had had a crush on, could it have been possible that he had had a crush on her?

Too lost in her thoughts of him Spinelli failed to hear the tap at her door or the door opening to admit someone. Spinelli just felt the comforting arms of a friend encircle her and give her a comforting hug.

"You can't keep on like this." Gretchen said quietly into Spinelli's ear.

Spinelli closed the book and sniveled. She drew her knees up and hugged her legs pressing the booked between her knees and bosom. 

"I know but it's just so hard. I never got to tell him how I felt." Spinelli choked out as she tried to stem the flow of tears and fail miserably.

"Shhhh.... I'm sure he knew." Gretchen said only realizing too late that it wasn't the smartest thing to say. It did make Spinelli stop crying for the moment though.

"He... KNEW! And he didn't do anything about it?!" Spinelli said in a spur of anger.

"Well..." Gretchen started.

"Gretchen." Spinelli gave her a hard stare that lost its effect due to Spinelli's red shot eyes.

"Look," Gretchen took Spinelli's hand in both of her own. "I'm not sure if he did but he wasn't stupid or that thick. Especially after our junior year in high school. Vince thinks that he might have known."

"He... knew?" Now it was said with a tone of disappointment instead of anger. "Why didn't he make a move or something?" Spinelli directed the question to more towards herself instead of Gretchen.

"Perhaps for the same reason you never told him you had a crush on him. Now it's time for bed. You have work in the morning." Gretchen said firmly as she forcibly parted the photo album from Spinelli's grasp.

TJ sat on the medical table and just kept as he had his cheek stitched up. Another scar was all TJ had thought of it.

"So how am I doc?" TJ asked the doctor.

"One tough bastard, that's for sure. You'll be fine. Just get some rest and come back in a couple of weeks to get the stitches."

TJ nodded his head in acknowledgement as he got out of the field hospital. Now that he was patched up he had just one more piece of business to deal with.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, please. Thanks to Rosie who is my beta on this fic as well. Also please feel free to make suggestions about the story or characters. I'm basing most of this on imagination and what I have read since I the last time I saw Recess in any animated version was in 98. Thanks again, now click that little button and tell me what you guys think. LockDown out... 


	4. Anger and Despair

Chapter 6:Anger and Despair

 TJ stormed down the bases hallways to the communications room. A few of the older men knew to stay out of his way. The last time someone had tried to impede TJ's path the poor man had been thrown through a window. Reaching the doors TJ entered into a large room fill with men monitoring communication equipment of all sorts. TJ surveyed the room for a moment before his eyes landed on an unsuspecting young man who was tending to his duty in the com. relay station. TJ walked up to the man and spun him around so that he could stare straight into the man's face.

"What's your name, soldier?" TJ asked in a steady calm voice that just hid the smoldering anger that had brewed up in him.

"S... Stevens, sir." The man replied.

"Stevens, did or did not this base receive a report of an ambush at 0400 this morning?" TJ said in the same cold cutting voice.

"Yyyeesss, sir. I... I received a report at that time. The 504th Infantry if I remember right." Stevens nervously answered. He had been sleepy and that had been right at the end of his shift before he had an eight-hour break/sleep.

"And did you receive a request for reinforcements from the 504th at 0600?" TJ questioned. By now TJ was half yelling at the cowering Stevens who was straining his memory to remember the details to the questions that TJ was asking. Though he had never met "The Lone Wolf" as TJ was called among the men his reputation for his fighting skills and short temper were well known among the men.

"I wasn't on duty then, sir." Stevens said with a quiver in his voice. Stevens was a big man but then so had the man TJ had sent through the window.

TJ threw his hands on Stevens, grabbed his shirt, and hauled Stevens to his feet. With a piercing stare TJ growled, "Then get me the man who was." TJ released Stevens who quickly went to fetch the man who he had relieved earlier.

Gibber was the poor soul who had to answer TJ's angry questions

"Yes sir, I did get that request at 0600." Gibber answered as steadily as he could.

"And how about at 0800, 0930, 1100, 1330? DID YOU GET THOSE REQUESTS?" TJ yelled at Gibber drawing the full attention of all in the room.

"Sir, there were several requests during that time period."

"Answer the bloody question, soldier." TJ growled at the man in a low menacing tone.

"Yes, sir I believe that requests were made." Gibbers answered.

"By whom?"

"I can't remember sir. The 504th were one of them I think." Gibber hastily added the last part after seeing the look in TJ's eyes change from a hard cold to a furious inferno.

"One? ALL OF THEM WERE FROM THE 504th!" TJ roared at the man after picking him up by the collar and slamming him against a nearby wall.

For most in the room this served as a good reminder to stay on TJ's good side or at least stay out of his way when he was pissed off. It wasn't every day that a 5' 10" man lifted someone that was 6' 3" and close to 250 lbs off of his feet.

"WHY WEREN'T REINFORCEMENTS SENT?" TJ shouted at Gibber.

"I I I don't know, sir. I I I passed the request up to Captain Gregory." Gibber managed to say before TJ released him and stormed out the door.

TJ went to the Captain's office and just slammed the door open walking in on the good Captain Gregory and his topless secretary who was entertaining the Captain with a lap dance.

"Out." TJ said with a point with his finger. The surprised woman hastily covered herself with her shirt and exited the Captain's office.

TJ slammed the door shut and turned to face the annoyed Captain. However it was the Captain who was taken back by TJ's hard expression.

"Can you be helped?" Gregory asked.

"Why wasn't help sent to the 504th patrol?" TJ asked in response to the Captain's question.

"I was busy you know." Gregory said in an annoyed tone.

"Answer the question." TJ spat back.

"I don't have to answer to you, Sergeant."

"Answer the fucking question, you WestPoint piece of shit." TJ yelled at Gregory who stood up in his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"When I get done with you you'll be done with boy." Gregory yelled back at TJ.

"Don't boy me. Why weren't men sent out?"

"I was busy."

Outside everything came to a stop as the sound of shattering glass filled everyone's ears and turned their attention towards Captain Gregory who had just been given a free flight curtsy of TJ airlines through his office's window. This surprised everyone greatly for the Captain was a beefy man and he had been thrown a good 10 feet before he had hit the ground. However it was not so much a surprise when the Captain's thrower emerged from the Captain's office.

TJ climbed out onto the lawn that the Captain lay groaning on.

"You were busy for a full 10 hours, heh? 19 men are dead because of you, you fat yellow bastard." TJ told the Captain. "Put him in the brig. Not the fluffy officer one, the private's brig." TJ ordered two nearby soldiers.

"You can't do this to me." Gregory started.

"Yes I can. I here by strip you of rank and charge you with treason for the failure of helping out a unit by sending reinforcements." TJ said in a voice of disgust. Watching the men take Gregory away TJ went to file his report, charges against Gregory and begin the grim business of writing letters to families telling them why their sons were in body bags.

Spinelli picked up the newspaper and checked the international news. The biggest story was still the complete wiping out of the 504th patrol. The 504th had been so severely battered that it had been disbanded and reabsorbed into the larger units in Iraq. But the latest news was that the 504th unit had been wiped out because of some Captain name Gregory who had been having affairs with his various secretaries. Unfortunately not much else had been found out since it was a "military affair."

Spinelli sighed. She would have to ask Gus about what could happen to this Captain Gregory. But she would have to wait for him to get back. 

Currently she was alone in the house. Gretchen and Vince were out on a date while Mikey and Gus were down at the local neighborhood theatre leaving her all alone.

Alone. That was how Spinelli had been feeling the last few days. For some reason TJ leaving hadn't been so bad when compared to now. Before Spinelli could dream and hope that he would come back. Perhaps not come back to her but just come back so that she could be near him again, hear his voice, stare into his soft brown eyes but now she couldn't even hope to do those things as a friend. He was dead, gone forever and it was all Captain Gregory's fault. Spinelli crumpled the paper to exert her anger at the man. She hoped that he was somehow killed as punishment. Denying her of TJ was a good enough reason to hang a man in Spinelli's mind.

Gretchen had told her to move on but Spinelli wasn't going to. She went to her room and opened the album again. How could she move on if she didn't have anything to move forwards towards? How could she move on from her friend that she had had since kindergarten, the same person she had loved since heaven only knew when. Slowly as Spinelli flipped through the photo album the tears came and trickled down her cheeks to her chin before they fell into her lap.

Spinelli stopped to look at one picture in particular. It was a picture of TJ and herself at a picnic they had had with the gang during the spring break of their senior year. TJ was giving Spinelli a piggyback ride and had his arms around her. She in turn had her arms round his front so that she could hang on. The thing that made this picture special was that TJ had a smile on his face. He had rarely smiled during their last year together but that picture was how Spinelli was going to remember TJ. Not the war hero or as the infamous Prankster Prince but as the smiling young man who had held her heart back then and still did.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. The next chapter title is called Suicide Talk. You'll never guess who will be thinking about such things and of the complications to come. 


	5. Suicide Talk

Chapter 7: Suicide Talk

The date was sometime in mid September. School was around the bend once again, fall was at it's height with the leaves falling in a flurry of gold, reds, oranges, painting the ground the many colors of dying slender that only fall could paint it.

It was early morning; the sun was just rising over the distant horizon, when he went up there. On a Saturday morning many were sleeping in, including her. She was sleeping in the room across from his.

He looked out over the sleeping houses and looked up at the sun that was creeping over the horizon. Dawn. He laughed bitterly. The dawn of his life had finally come along. He had friends, family, he was popular, and most importantly he had her. The one thing that he wanted most he had finally gotten. Then he had had to go and screw it up.

He closed his eyes, and groaned in his hands thinking of that night. It had been wonderful until he realized what he had done, why she had been crying, why she was avoiding him. He fished around in his pant pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. Blue, positive. He groaned again. How could he have been so stupid? He punched his forehead in his anger.

What had he done? He have raped and impregnated the only girl he had ever loved. How could he ever face her again? He was disgusted and furious with himself. He was supposed to prevent that sort of thing from happening, not be the one doing it.

He would do it. He would just do it. Taking a last look over the buildings he spread his arms... The time was 6:14 am...

The previous day at 10:29 pm...

TJ stepped out on to the curb and hailed down a cab. The world here so much bigger, louder, careless and free unlike the place he had just been. Even so TJ was glad to be in a place that didn't require him to be wary of militants or the like. Here he only had the bad air, traffic and gangs. None of them bothered him. What bothered him was why had he come back to here? The place he had wanted to escape from nearly 4 years ago. From the thing he wanted but couldn't have.

TJ got into the cab and gave the driver the address to his house...

BEEP! BEEP! Beeeep… Cried out Spinelli's new alarm clock until it met a similar fate as her old one.

"Must you smash every single clock you get?" Gretchen inquired as she got up.

"Too early." Spinelli mumbled against her pillow.

"Come on, get up. We have to make breakfast, well lunch and do the shopping. I want to get another one to be sure. I want to be sure before I say anything to Vince." Gretchen told Spinelli as she made her half of the bed.

"Will you just tell him already?! You've taken a test and you've haven't had your period for this month…" Spinelli told Gretchen as she got up grudgingly.

"Don't! remind me! Just don't say anything about it okay?!" Gretchen snapped at Spinelli. Realizing what she had just done Gretchen covered her mouth with her hand.

"Listen, it'll be okay. Vince will take care of you. We both know he loves you and will support you." Spinelli told Gretchen as she went over to the over side of the bed and gave her friend a comforting hug.

Yes the news had been shocking especially coming from Gretchen of all people. Neither of them had expected that Spinelli would be the first one of them to be in the position that Gretchen was in now; still in school and pregnant. And for some reason both of them were avoiding each other. Spinelli knew Gretchen's reason but couldn't think of Vince's. Still Spinelli couldn't help be feel a little jealous. Before Gretchen had just had a boyfriend that really cared about her but now she was pregnant with the child of her lover. Even though the timing was bad Spinelli knew that Gretchen and Vince would be able to work it out once Gretchen worked up the nerve to tell him that they were going to be the first parents of the gang. 

That was what made Spinelli jealous; the fact that Gretchen was going to be a mother, that Gretchen had a boyfriend that loved her while Spinelli's love waited for her beyond the grave.

Thinking of that made Spinelli sad as she hugged and comforted her friend. Gretchen had Vince after all those years but she could never have her TJ. She had nothing to remember him by but her photos and memories. They hadn't sent his body or bones home, any medals or awards nothing. The only explanation that Gus could offer was that since he was the last of his family they didn't send his things to them or his things had been sent to other relatives.

"Come on, Gretch, we have things to do."

TJ hadn't done it. Instead of going to his house he went to the old fort that the gang had built in the small woods near his house. He had been as close as about to knock on the door but hadn't been able to. He had lost his nerve at the prospect of seeing her. Why should he spend his vacation seeing the people he didn't have the right to be around, especially her.

Instead he had spent the day fixing up the fort and making it livable by military standards at least. Over the weeks he planned to turn the old log place into a small house in the middle of the little forest but for that day he just did a quick patch-up job to make it more secure for the night. Tomorrow he could go into the city and buy furniture, buy building supplies and get all the legal permits. Perhaps he could buy a car as well. TJ was well ware that he had money. The interest of his things in the market had made nearly a quarter million since he just let the money turn over. On top of that he had his salary that he had hardly touched in his years of service. Perhaps it was time to open up the purse strings a bit and live a little before he went back on active duty.

Once TJ had sorted things out and made plans he checked into a hotel for the night. After his six hours of sleep he got up and went up to the top of the Belfry tower of the local colleges theatre. On many occasions TJ had gone up there to watch the sun rise and set, the display calming him temporarily before he would go back to the place people called "home."

By 6:00 am TJ was up there eating his breakfast MRE waiting for the sun to come up when Vince of all people walked through the door. Since TJ had his back against the wall and was sitting Vince didn't notice him. TJ just watched as Vince slowly raise his arms...

Short yes, but I wanted to see reactions. The completion of this little drama should be done in about a day or so now that I have a little breather in the HW.


	6. Talk of the Dead

Chapter 8: Talk of the Dead

            "You mind not jumping 'til I leave?" TJ asked the man who spun around and looked at him in surprise. TJ was sure that the man thought he was all alone prior he had spoken up. "I've already seen a lot of people die so could wait 'til after the sun rises?"

            Vince was stunned to hear someone address him. He was sure he hadn't seen the man up here when he had come up. "Who the hell are you? How long have you been here?"

            TJ just ignored the man for a moment as he took another bite out of his omelet that was part of his breakfast. While chewing TJ studied the young man before him. He was tall and muscular with an athlete's build and air about him. He was colored but spoke good English so he was educated. TJ guessed his age around his own, about 22. He was also gutless, suicide by jumping off five stories to the pavement below. TJ snorted at the thought, real men would have blown their brains out or hung themselves. Even so the sunrise wasn't going to be over so TJ figured he could hear the kid out before he let the kid get plastered to the sidewalk.

            Vince studied his observer was he slowly ate his breakfast. The man was sitting next to the do with his back to the all. He was in a military uniform and had a strange patch on his sleeves. A sort of teardrop made up of little tents. The man was clean-shaven and seemed to carry himself with discipline. He had his back straight up against the wall, which showed Vince that this man was well built. Several medals clung to the man's left breast but Vince didn't look at them. Instead he looked at the man's eyes. They were brown and displayed a hard glare that the man was using to some him up. The eyes also told Vince that the man had seen more then any man should, army or no and the man's cheek testified to that. A long scar adorned the man's right cheek stood out the most.

            "I'm a Master Sergeant in the US Army. Since you're gonna be jumping soon my name really isn't that important. How about yours kid?" TJ ask the man. Though they may look close in age TJ had learned a long time ago as a result of promotion that even old men didn't make them good men. Rank was what mattered.

            "Mine's not important." Vince answered the man sternly.

            TJ nodded his head and finished off the last of his omelet. "Care to tell me why you're taking the easy way out?" 'Ya, the cowards way out, death.'

"My problem, my business." Vince answered turning his back to the man and looked back out over the buildings.

"I knew a man who had run before. He had said that he was in love but he thought his girl didn't want him so he wanted to end it. He thought about just killing himself as well but he had more balls then you do. He was thinking of using a knife to die the old samurai way or blow his brains out." 

With that the man stood up his full height but was still shorter then Vince. What the man did next surprised Vince. The man pulled out a gun from the inside of his vest and a long knife from his right boot and offered them to Vince.

"Here, take one of them and be a man." TJ told the surprised person.

Uncertainly Vince chose the pistol over the knife. Engraved on one side were the words; "Desert Eagle .50" and one the handle was engraved "TJD" but Vince was too shaken to make too much sense of the engravings right now. He had never held a gun before but knew he was holding a gun that could kill men on the other side of walls.

"What's the matter kid? Never hold a weapon before? Or don't have the guts to pull the trigger?" TJ asked. A long pause ensued. "Here's a deal; tell me your story n I'll blow your brains out for you." TJ proposed and took his gun back and put away his knife.

Vince turned and faced the sun again. "Bout six weeks back me and my girl made out after a party and went a step further. I'm pretty sure I raped her since she was crying afterwards. Two days ago I found a pregnancy test in her bathroom and it came up positive. I've screwed up my life, ruined my relationship with my girl and got her pregnant." Vince muttered to the man in the military costume. 

"And so you're just gonna leave your girl and child to the world. That's even more gutless then jumping off a building to commit suicide. You're a coward if I ever saw one. If you want to die join up. That kid in my unit did. At least he's doing something with his life and not just throwing it away. Plus how do you think your girl and kid are gonna be without you to support them?" TJ said with a disgusted tone in his voice. The kid was a coward and was gonna leave some poor lady and a child without a father or caretaker.

Vince was speechless for a moment. He had never really thought about how Gretchen would cope with school and rearing a child. How could he been so selfish?

"Well you have a nice story kid but I can't help but feel sorry for your little woman. Nice knowing you..." TJ said bring the gun up to Vince's head.

"NO! Wait! You're right. I'm just running from this. How would Gretchen cope with a child and school and work? No, you're right, I'm going to do something with my life and that is to be a good husband and father." Vince said making up his mind.

"Good for you! You just may have some spine in you after all!" TJ told the man as he put his gun on safety and placed it back into its holster. 'Gretchen, heh? Where have I heard that name before?' TJ thought.

"Hey, thanks for stopping me. You're new around here aren't you? If you need a place to stay or a guide around town I'll be more then happy to help out." Vince offered.

'Well I could use a place to stay 'til I get my fort up and running.' TJ thought. "Sure, if you have a room to spare I'll take you up on that offer." TJ said slowly.

"Sure thing, we've got a room you can use. How about we get your gear and go over to my place?" Vince offered.

TJ picked up his thinks and walked with the man in silence as they went to his hotel and got his large duffel bag. The two men then proceeded to Vince's place. Too caught up in his own thoughts of how he was going to fix up the old fort so that it was livable TJ didn't notice as he entered his own house.

What you think? I'm not demanding a set number of reviews per chapter but I've noticed I get about 5 a chapter. If you guys just keep them coming I'll just keep posting as it comes to me. LockDown out.... 


	7. Meeting the Folks

Chapter 9: Meeting the Folks

Mikey and Gus were on the couch in the living room watching some wrestling. Though they weren't huge fans they still caught the occasional show and besides, Spinelli was watching from the kitchen and neither of them wanted to invoke wrath of Ashley Spinelli.

"Want to change the channel?" Mikey asked Gus.

"Eh..." Gus replied.

"You're right."

Spinelli was in kitchen with Gretchen still trying to talk Gretchen into telling about her little secret. "Come on Gretch, all this sneaking around may give Vince the wrong idea. Plus you're not happy when you're not around him. I can see it in your eyes. They seem so alive when you're around him and now not so much."

"Okay, fine, I'll tell him the next time I get a chance. It's just how are we going to manage? We're not married or have steady jobs and the baby should be due before school is out plus how will I deal with school and being pregnant?" Gretchen asked Spinelli in a worried tone.

"You'll manage. At least you'll have each other and the rest of us can help out 'til you two get on your feet. But look at the bright side of things. You'll be a mother and I have to settle for just Aunt Spinelli." Spinelli piped up directing the last of her comments to Gretchen's abdomen.

"Spin, what if you get married and change your last name? Shouldn't the child be able to call you Ashl"

"Don't say it! Listen, I'll think about it just don't"

"Say you're real name I know."

"Good. Hey look," Spinelli turned Gretchen's attention through the living room and into the entrance hallway. "Vince is back and looks like he brought a friend."

"And quite hunk too. Wonder where Vince found him?"

"Hey Gretch, you're with Vince so he's mine." Spinelli replied as she and Gretchen got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room where Vince was making introduction.

"This is Gustav Griswold," Vince started.

"Just call me Gus, sir." Gus said with a standing salute before sitting back down.

"Mikey Blumberg,"

"Nice to meet you." Mikey said with a wave.

"This lovely woman is my girl Gretchen" Vince began as he started to move towards her to give Gretchen a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Grundler." TJ said shocking all that were present in the room. How could this man know Gretchen's last name ran through everyone's minds. What ran through TJ's mind was; 'Oh my god Vince and Gretchen finally hooked up' when TJ realized who everyone was.

"You had the highest SAT score in the high school's history; 1580." TJ commented. "She's your girl Vince? Bout time that happened."

"Who the hell are you?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Spinelli who had her hands placed on the couch back and was staring daggers at TJ.

TJ was taken back for just moment. There she was in front of him and she didn't know it was him. Drawing himself up TJ simply pronounced himself to the group. "I'm Theodore Jeremiah Detwieller." A still silence followed. "You guys don't recognize me do you?" TJ said with a neutral tone in his voice.

A synchronized shaking of head no ensued. Spinelli was the first to comment. "That man is dead. So whoever you are you should stop playing games."

"It's true, the man you say you are was listed as a casualty in a fire fight in Iraq some two months back." Gretchen said in a small voice.

"Casualty generally means the wounded. Fatalities are the dead." TJ replied in his stead calm voice. "Where was the gun battle?"

"Takrit." was the simple answer that Spinelli provided though TJ could hear a hint of a falter in her voice.

"The Battle of Blood Cry. I was there. Lost all the men in my outfit. That's where I got this beauty." TJ said indicating his scarred cheek. "Still don't believe me heh? Well how about this?" TJ took out the bundle of letters from his inner vest pocket. "These are all the letters you wrote me Spin." TJ said as he handed them to Spinelli.

Everyone save TJ gathered around Spinelli as she undid the bundle and looked at them. There was a hole in the middle but Spinelli could still read the writing that was indeed her own. She had written a lot of letters to TJ but she never realized that she had written so many. 

Giving the letters to the rest of the gang to look over Spin slowly walked up to TJ and looked over his face. It was scarred on the cheek but apart from that Spinelli could see that it was really TJ by his eyes. His soft brown eyes that always had a special twinkle to them when she was around. "TJ?" Spinelli questioned while still looking up into his eyes to make sure it was him.

"That's my name don't wear it out." TJ said with grin. "Bout time someone believes me."

Spinelli tentatively tried several attempts to hug TJ but found that she didn't have the courage to do it. Finally TJ just enveloped her in a big bear hug lifting her helplessly into the air like he used to do when they were younger.

"It's really you TJ?" Gus asked. TJ drew his attention back to the rest of the gang. Vince had his arm around Gretchen's waist who looked like she was going to well up. Mikey looked about the same but then he had always been the more emotional of the guys in the group.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Vince." Gretchen said hitting Vince lightly on the chest.

"I wanted to see your reactions." Vince said with a sort of pleading look to TJ who decided to go alone with Vince's idea.

"Ya, priceless as I said. So... tell me what's new." TJ said.

All this time Spinelli was still hanging helpless in TJ firm but comforting hold. She had learned long ago that resisting was futile, he was taller and it was far too warm and comfortable to spoil with even a fake struggle. Hoping that TJ wouldn't notice Spinelli snaked her arms around him and nuzzled into his jacket a bit. However TJ did feel these movements and sucked in his breathe sharply and quickly but strain fully asked Spinelli to let go.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just I had two ribs cracked in my last mission and I'm still healing." TJ explained upon seeing Spinelli's and everyone else's expressions of concern and worry. "You mind if I sit down in my own home?"

"No. Go right ahead." Vince said and took a seat in a chair and Gretchen planted herself in his lap. Gus and Mikey pulled up chairs and Spinelli sat at the other end of the couch with TJ.

"Really, what's new here?" TJ asked as he took out a flask from vest.

"Not too much." Gus started.

"School's around the bend again." Gretchen said from her perch, as she played with Vince's hair, which was pretty hard to do since he had the same buzz cut that he had in, elementary. 

"Ya, the football season is upon us. Practices will be a pain." Vince told TJ.

"At least you have Gretchen here to rub you down afterwards." Mikey said nudging Gus.

"VINCE!" Came the immediate response from Gretchen.

"Right, so tell me how this came about." TJ asked Spinelli since Gretchen was all worked up at Mikey's comment.

"It just sorta did. Well, they did dance around each other a bit until the guys and I decide to lock them in a room together. Well the rest is right before you." 'I wish could end up like them.' Spinelli thought the last part in her head as she waved a hand at Gretchen who had calmed down and was now trading mumbles with Vince.

"So how did you all keep in touch with each other over the years? I mean the whole gang is here, how you guys manage that?" TJ asked while he took a swing from his flask.

Again Spinelli answered. "We all live here. It cuts down on living costs since we all share spending and it's near the college... What's in that flask of yours?" Spinelli changed the subject. She was sure that TJ had offer the house to just her and she in her turn had offered it to her friends. Even though TJ was kind hearted and probably didn't mind Spinelli couldn't help but feel bad that she had never told TJ about this arrangement in all her letters to him.

"Oh this. This is part of what the boys call the victory pack." TJ reached into his vest and took out a pack of cigarettes and put them on the small living room table. "You got your victory cigar or cigarette, and your drink of choice. Now this just holds some gin." TJ explained.

"Oh, so you smoke and drink now?" Gus asked.

"Yup, welcome to the Army Gus. Well to the Infantry Divisions at least. We get the hardest work and so there's some perks we get. Don't you guys even drink?" TJ asked.

"Well... Vince started and just looked up at Gretchen who went a deep red.

"Socially yes."

Spinelli and Gus choose not to answer.

"Well I'll tell you it helps kill the pain mostly and the cigarettes are for burning bullet wounds shut. All of which just plain hurts." TJ said plainly because that was what he used his 'victory pack' for. He wasn't a smoker or heavy drinker though he had been in a few bar fights before.

"You... you ever have to do that?" Spinelli said with a cringe at the thought of shearing bullet wounds shut and she was supposed to be the tough one.

TJ started to take off his vest and shirt but stopped. "You mind ladies?" TJ asked.

Gretchen just looked at Vince and waved her hand for TJ to carry on with his story. Spinelli tried to hide her private want to see TJ topless by just nodding no.

TJ took off his vest, folded it and placed it on the table. Next came off his shirt followed by his tank top.

Everyone gasped in the room but all for a different reason. Vince, Mikey, and Gretchen were just plain shocked at the amount of scarred tissue that was displayed on TJ's torso. Gus was in awe that TJ had so many battle scars and Spinelli was speechless. She had seen TJ topless before during the hotter days of the year and while he still had his well-packed abs and toned chest they were covered with many scars. Most were small scratches but a few really drew attention to them. Several healed over bullet wounds were clustered around the center of his abs. Another adorned his right shoulder, two more his left biceps, and yet another in his middle of his right hand that Spinelli just noticed.

"How you get so many?" Gus asked with the awe clearly evident in his voice.

"Well, serve in the 504th and you'll see a lot of action. They had to disband the 504th because 75% of the company was killed." TJ plainly stated.

"Oh."

Well chapter 9 done. Ideas to where to take this? More to come. LockDown out...


	8. Medal Stories

Chapter 10: Medal Stories 

"Oh." was the simple response from everyone. They had no idea that TJ was seeing a lot of action.

Trying to find something else to talk about Spinelli picked up TJ's vest and looked at it. All along the upper right side several medals were pinned to the vest. "What are all of these?" Spinelli asked feeling that it would be a safe topic to talk about.

TJ took the vest and looked at the medals a moment before passing the vest around for the others to see. "My medals or decorations. 7 Purple Hearts." 

Gus cringed at that comment and cringed again when he saw the seven hearts hanging from the vest.

"What is it Gus?" Vince asked.

"Ya, and what's this Purple Heart thingy awarded for anyway?" Spinelli asked.

"Care to explain Gus?" TJ said giving the floor to Gus.

"Well, the Purple Heart is awarded to people who get wounded in action. Normally you got to be hurt fairly spectacularly like get shot to get one." Gus explained.

"Oh." Everyone said and turned their attention back to TJ or more specifically his scars.

"Yup, let's see. I got one for this one," TJ pointed to one of the bullet scars on his left bicep. "Another for the one in my shoulder and another for my hand. And this one," TJ pointed to his other scar on his left bicep. TJ then turned around and showed his back to everyone, which revealed one big thin scar that was on his right shoulder blade and ran parallel with his spine. "I got this beauty from shrapnel. Tore clean through my pack and into my shoulder. The tip poked out the front of me. It's injuries like that when you drink."

TJ turned back around to face the others and to seat himself properly. "I got this one for the scar on my cheek. I got this at Blood Cry." TJ said the last part with bit of anger and guilt riding his voice. Sensing the unease Mikey was the first to act.

"What about the others?"

"I have 3 Medals of Honor and 2 Silver Crosses."

"Dude." Gus exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked together.

"You're only given the Medal of Honor for doing something above and beyond the call of duty and the Silver Cross is the second highest honor you can get. You only get those for doing something really great." Gus explained with great earnest.

"Get the medal and you're a hero, get the cross and you're a legend. That's what my old sarge use to tell me and I guess it's true. I got my first cross for carrying a wounded man 5 clicks"

"Miles" Gus interjected for everyone else's benefit.

"To the nearest field hospital. I got shot in the right calf and had to hobble the last click. They also gave me another Purple Heart as well. They gave me the second for surviving Blood Cry." TJ said the said the last part with a gruff voice and unconsciously started to play with his dog tags and locket.

Vince looked around for something to break the uneasiness in the room. Everyone could tell that TJ had bad memories from whatever happened at Blood Cry as he called it. Looking at the clock Vince saw that it was a little past two in the afternoon. Making the suggestion to go out for a late lunch/ early dinner the group started to get ready to go out, which would give Vince a few moments alone with Gretchen.

A/N: Down to business, I want to take some time to sort out some of the confusion.

To Iggytheiccyiguana, Two sheets of paper. Okay, take a block of wood 3 inches thick and place it against your head. Drive a nail into it. You see the nail stopped ½ an inch from your head. When you tell the story you say the nail stopped ½ inch from your head instead of it went in 2 ½ inches. I'm saying only 2 sheets of paper were untouched by the bullet that went through the rest of the pile. Get it? For lilvickiryan, they are all in college and going on to senior year making them about 21-22. They all live at TJ's. If you read back, I say that TJ enlisted after high school or roughly around 18. P.S. to you and politicalprincess; I check out that site you sent me and became very confused. I'll have another look at it but the color clashes make it hard to concentrate and navigate around. Noelle; and anyone else interested in updates, I update when I can but I'm very busy with all my extra courses and sports as well as writing. I generally will get one or two chaps up during the week depending on homework and I'll try to update daily on the weekends or at least give out a nice long chapter. Now to TJ's eyes. First off the last time I saw Recess was in 98. Second by looking at TJ's picture here I can see that he has a light brown hair color. Here's where my reason for his brown eyes come in. Assuming his parents were a blond with blue eyes and a maroon with brown eyes. The blond would either recessive and the brown hair would come up or be co dominate and just tint the brown leaving TJ's light brown hair. Unfortunately I can't find a good picture of these guys eyes so I went with genetics. The blue eye gene is a recessive gene coming up only if the partner is also blue eyed. So the blue would not show up in TJ's eyes. I made then brown since he's of American/European descant. This is to everyone in general: Sorry for not making it more dramatic and those they did not recognize each other. But I ask you to honestly say to yourselves that you could spot a friend you haven't seen for over 4 years and has changed physically ie TJ had a nice big scar down one cheek. 

I think that is all and should cover the major confusion you have been talking about. If you have any more questions just say so.


	9. Getting Ready: Vince and Gretchen

Chapter 11: Getting Ready; Vince and Gretchen

Everyone went his or her separate ways in getting ready. Mikey and Gus went to their rooms and Spinelli went to hers. Gretchen would have followed her but Vince had whispered to her "We need to talk" and gone into his room where they could talk in privacy.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Vince?" Gretchen said facing the door she had just closed. She couldn't look at him, she was already nervous about her own confession she was going to make.

Vince didn't answer but walked up behind her and gentle wrapped his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach. Leaning down on to her ear Vince softly spoke, "I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I'll be here for you and..." Vince gave Gretchen's stomach a light squeeze. 

Gretchen whirled around out of Vince's embrace and stared at him, the confusion and surprise most evident in her dancing eyes as she tried to figure out how Vince could have found out and what he was sorry for. Finally Gretchen asked in a weak voice, "How did you find out?"

Vince pulled the pregnancy test out of his jean pocket and showed it to Gretchen. "Found it on your side of the bathroom when I was cleaning house. I know Spinelli hasn't, and that we have so..." Vince explained.

"Oh." Gretchen said and looked down at the floor. She hadn't expected this when she had entered the room and was totally unprepared for the fact that Vince knew about her being pregnant. "So what are you sorry about?" Gretchen asked to end the loud silence. 

Vince stole a sideward glance at Gretchen. She was standing in a plain blue dress staring at the floor and ringing her hands. She only did that whenever she was very nervous or unsure of something. He took a deep breath to calm himself before launching into his apology. "I'm sorry your first time was the way it was." 

Gretchen's head snapped up and she stared at Vince with a look of disbelief on her face but Vince didn't see it. He was talking with his back to her and looking out the window. 

"I should have been more gentle and making you cry. I'm sorry for r..ra... forcing myself on you. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, for avoiding you for the last six weeks, for screwing up your life. I know it's not much but I promise to support you and the baby 'til meet the right man for you." Vince finished and felt relieved for getting his confession off his chest but he also felt horrible for having done all the things he had said. Vince just hoped Gretchen would be able to find someone who loved her as much as he did but didn't dot he stupid things he did.

Gretchen was crying. She had started crying when Vince had gotten to the part about raping her. 'How can men be so stupid?' Was the one thought that ran through her mind. Seeing that Vince was being plain stupid and needed things put straight for him Gretchen marched up to him, tears hitting the carpet with every step, turned him around, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her lips fiercely onto his. 

Vince was taken back by surprise but soon he just enjoyed the kiss he was sharing with the love of his life and snaked his arms around her to pull her closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity Gretchen slowly pulled away and buried her face against Vince's chest.

"I cried because I was so happy, you big stupid lug." Gretchen said as she weakly hit Vince on the chest. "You have no idea how wonderful you were to me that night. You were gentle to me and you have no idea how long I had waited for that night to happen." Gretchen looked up into Vince's eyes, which were threatening to well up. "It was a dream come true for me. And this..." Gretchen took Vince's hand and placed it on her abdomen without breaking eye contact with him. "This is another dream come true. And they all happened with right man for me, you." Gretchen sealed the last words with another kiss. This time it was it was a soft tender kiss unlike the strong fierce one they had shared just moments ago.

When they broke the kiss Gretchen placed her long finger on his lips hushed Vince silent before he could say anything. "Don't say anything. Just promise me you love me and you'll be there for me."

"I love you and you know I'll always be there for you if you'll let me." Vince said with a smile.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight." Gretchen said as she smiled back at her boyfriend. Leaning up to his ear, despite the fact they were alone, Gretchen whispered, "If you're good, we can celebrate tonight. I promise not to cry this time."

Vince just smiled and drew Gretchen in for another kiss.

Here's my corner; It's an amazing thing to get a bunch of reviews at the same time. Do you all plan this cause I got like 5 different reviews in the span of 30 seconds on the last chapter. Anyway here are a few questions and comments from people I felt I had to reply to:

Clintronic Waldrop, good to hear from you. Thanks for clearing up that eye thing everyone was going on about.

LilVickiRyan, I know you weren't being bitchy, and I just like history and warfare so I know a lot about. You have to be more specific when you say you're studying "war" in history. Which one? There have been many wars through out the ages, the world over. Also my email is LockDownAlphaLance@hotmail.com if you (or an one else) want to drop me a line or chat; my s/n is either Jonny Boy!-_o! or The LockDown.

Noelle, interesting, what's your hair color? And how about your parents?

Political Princess(since you mentioned the colors) The light neon green is hard to look at, especially on a light background regardless of color. Apart from that the rest is fine. Contrasting colors are good to draw attention but the text is too much of a contrast

I tried to make it dramatic but that was the best I could do. Sorry. Well, comments? I'll try and get another one up and running ASAP, it may be a few days. I have 2 major papers due soon so priorities shift some. LockDown out...


	10. Getting Ready: TJ and Spinelli

Chapter 12: Getting Ready: TJ and Spinelli

Spinelli left the living room like everyone else. Sliding in her room Spinelli waited a moment for Gretchen to enter the room so that she could as for advise on what to wear. Normally Spinelli wouldn't care but now there was TJ's eye she wanted to catch. After Gretchen didn't show up Spinelli supposed that she had gone to Vince's room to talk about the baby. Spinelli was happy but also exasperated that Gretchen had chosen now to be the time to tell Vince about the baby when she had kept it a secret for a few weeks now.

Frowning Spinelli threw open her closet and looked at what she had to wear. Most of her clothes were for everyday wear; torn jeans, blouses, shirts, shorts. Most of them were in black or a dark color. 'I really need to get some new clothes.' Spinelli bitterly thought. What a time not to have anything good to wear. She did have a black cocktail dress that she wore to parties but it was far too early for that.

After musing over what to wear Spinelli reluctantly chose a red Chinese style dress her mother had given her. Sitting down in for of the big vanity mirror the girls shared Spinelli undid her ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair flowed halfway down her back in waves of black and her bangs framed her face as it normally did. Not liking what she saw Spinelli decided to put up her hair again into a bun this time. After fashioning the ornamental chopsticks in her hair Spinelli put on some lip-gloss, the only sort of makeup she could stand to wear despite Gretchen's past efforts to get her to wear more. As a final touch Spinelli put on a sweet rose scented perfume. Going over to her tall mirror Spinelli gave herself a twirl to see the final result and allowed herself a small smile. She knew she looked good but would it be enough to get TJ's attention? Trying not to keep her hopes from going too high Spinelli started to make her way down to the living room.

TJ was ready and waiting in the living room long before anyone else was. He had put on his tank top, holster complete with gun, and shirt but had transferred his medals to his military coat, the one he wore to special occasions, and gotten out his hat. With nothing to do but wait TJ settled back down on the couch and turned on the TV. Wrestling popped up and TJ just let the noise blare in the background. His thoughts weren't on the match but on the girl in his pendent.

The last time he had really seen her was at that dance three years ago. 'Wow, has she changed a lot.' TJ thought to himself as he took out the golden pendent and opened it. Spinelli hadn't gotten any taller but she had filled out quite notably in certain areas. That was one of the first things he had noticed about her. She still had her creamy white completion and her raven hair was the longest he could remember. But then TJ hadn't been around for much of the last year before his enlistment so he had to draw on memories that were several years old. Lost in his thoughts TJ didn't notice that the girl he was thinking about was looking at him from the bottom of the stairs.

Spinelli leaned against the banister as she gazed at TJ. She was sure he had gotten a little taller at least and definitely more buff. TJ had lifted weights in high school but the army had clearly made him more muscular and fit. Though Spinelli supposed that TJ might have had a military buzz cut his hair was all combed neatly to one side. Spinelli's gaze dropped down to TJ's hazel brown eyes. They had a soft glow to them now, the same softness they used to have whenever TJ would talk to her all those years back. 

Spinelli sighed at the memory but TJ was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. Spinelli missed that look, the softness, and the kind-heartedness that TJ would add to the group before he had gone away. Spinelli also missed how TJ had made her feel different, special in a way. He had always reserved that look for her and had a slightly kinder tone and manner around her. He always was there for her and treated her nicely even when the gang was around but he would go about it in such a way that no one noticed or if they did they didn't say anything. Spinelli had missed that feeling the most, the feeling of being special. Spinelli's eyes continued their journey down TJ but stopped quickly to notice that TJ was looking at his locket which he had open. Whatever was in it had TJ's complete attention and he was giving it the look he used to only give her.

Spinelli couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Whoever's picture was in that locket must be very close and special to TJ to get "the look." Then it hit her; what if it was his girlfriend? The possibilities started to race through Spinelli's mind and Spinelli came up with rational explanations to calm herself. 'It had been four years. He could have met someone while in Iraq. Women enlisted too, it was possible.' But soon reason broke down into pure panic and jealousy. 'But why? He belongs to me. I love him. Don't you see that TJ? I LOVE YOU! Whoever that bitch is I'll show her. I'll get TJ to finally see me as more then just a friend.' Spinelli promised herself. She didn't know if TJ was here for good or if he would leave again but she did know that she would make him see her in a new light or at least tell him how she felt about him if she could ever muster up the courage.

Still first things first, Spinelli had to find out who TJ was looking at in that locket. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Spinelli regained her mental composer and walked towards TJ with a little extra effort put into the swaying her hips.

Unbeknownst to her TJ had been watching her out of the corner of his eye ever since she had sighed. TJ had had to try hard to keep his expression the same when Spinelli noticed that he was looking at his locket. Spinelli's facial expressions always betrayed her showing her true feelings if only for the briefest of moments but TJ had learned long ago to read those expressions. TJ found it quite amusing to say the least when jealousy had flashed across Spinelli's oriental face. And now the extra sway in her hips as she walked towards the couch. TJ knew wanted to know who was in the locket and for a short period of time he considered it. Spinelli would be embarrassed and then mad and that could leave TJ in a position he didn't want to be in right now, forced into confessing it all. And then there was the coward's way out. Let Spinelli get close enough to almost see and then close the locket and dodge questions. TJ liked option number two better because he could deal with Spinelli being angry but not angry and embarrassed. 

TJ waited Spinelli had seated herself down on the couch before closing the locket just as Spinelli tried to sneak a glace at it and tucked it under his shirts to join his dog tags.

Spinelli was annoyed to no end when TJ closed the locket just as she tried to sneak a peak at the bitch inside it. It mad her even madder when his eyes flicked, laughing at her though TJ's face wore only a small smile as TJ leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. 

"So, who was it you were looking at in that pretty little pendant of yours?" Spinelli asked in a soft, cooing voice right in to TJ's ear.

TJ was so taken back by the tone of voice that Spinelli had just used that he opened his eyes and turned his head so face Spinelli only to find her far closer then expected. They were mere inches apart, their noses just brushing, their eyes locked, their lips so close they could feel each other's breath on them. All TJ had to do was lean forward a little bit and he would be kissing his dream girl...

Spinelli almost couldn't breathe. TJ's movement had been so unexpected she hadn't moved and now she was staring into his eyes and found herself lost in the seemingly endless pools of brown. All she had to do was and lean forwards and she would finally have her first kiss with TJ as an adult...

All right kiddies, I'm back! So what you think of this chapter? Right, down to the dirt:

Noelle: How you ever ended up with those eyes and hair is a miracle. The only possible way to get blue eyes with your parents' eyes being as they are would be if they both had a recessive blue gene, which you got. As for hair color, I have two girl cousins with the same hair and their parents have brown hair. Their mother had blonde hair as a child but is now has brown. So I'm guessing that so whatever reason your hair will slowly go brown with time, kinda like a pipe rusting in effect.

Thanks to Clintronic Waldrop for the following; "I think the reason why fans believe TJ's eyes are blue is because I think in one scene (maybe even an animation error, but nevertheless) in the movie, instead of the animators putting just two simple dots for his eyes...they paint light blue around those dots."

Last but surely no least thanks to all for reviewing.


	11. Things Get Interesting

Chapter 13: Finally Ready

"So do we tell the others?" Gretchen said at the top of stairs unaware that two of her friends were in a close and somewhat compromising situation. 

"I think TJ knows already, but I was thinking I'd make the announcement at dinner." Vince said quickly to stave off any questions about how TJ would know. Vince would have to talk to him about that real soon too.

TJ snapped his head towards the stairs when he had heard Gretchen speaking. Seeing that she and evidently Vince were still at the top of the stairs TJ turned his attention back to Spinelli but shifted on the couch so that he was a respectable distance from her. She didn't notice or chose to show any reaction but had her head turned so that she seemed to be looking at her shoulder. Her left hand was on her cheek trying to hide the rosy color of her cheek that her embarrassment had turned her cheek. Despite her efforts her embarrassment showed loudly on the tips of her small ears.

Spinelli mentally cursed at Gretchen for choosing now to make her presence known. She had been so close to kissing TJ Spinelli thought as she watched his gentle brown eyes turn sharp and direct them towards the stairs. She had been so close to kissing TJ. The realization hit Spinelli like a semi hitting a steel wall. They had nearly kissed. A sudden sense of embarrassment swept over Spinelli and she turned her face away from TJ cursing herself for having her hair in a bun so that she couldn't hide behind a curtain or black. Spinelli also scolded herself for being embarrassed but that just made her feel more like an embarrassed little girl instead of a young woman who should have been above something this simple.

Hoping to hide her embarrassment Spinelli brought her left hand up to her cheek and was amazed to feel the heat radiating off of her cheek.

Vince and Gretchen descended the stairs and walked in on the scene of TJ looking at Spinelli who was looking down at her shoulder, pink evident on tips of her ears. "Did we walk in on something? Want us to leave so you can continue?" Vince said in a good mannered fashion. However his comments earned him a playful hit from Gretchen, a look at could have killed from Spinelli and an amused raising of an eyebrow from TJ.

"Fine, fine. I'll go check on the others." Vince called out as he disappeared down the hall were the other guys bedrooms were.

A moment of silence passed before Gretchen decided to give Spin and TJ a tease. She wasn't stupid and knew that they must have been doing something for Spinelli to be this embarrassed. "So, did we walk in on you two making out finally?" Gretchen knew she was treading on very thin ice there but the reactions she got would be worth the verbal bashing Spinelli was going to be giving her later, though tonight she was spending the night in Vince's room…

Spinelli didn't know how to react to that. Gretchen had almost let TJ know her closest guarded secret. She was sure that her face had faulted when she had whipped her head around to stare at Gretchen in disbelief at what she had just heard. Furiously Spinelli worked her jaw but couldn't manage a single sound. Fortunately TJ ended Spinelli's floundering for which she was grateful, relieved but also a tad bit hurt because it meant that TJ was denying that anything even close had happened. 

TJ simple stood up with a straight face, put his hat on and said in a deadpan tone; "Do you really think that poorly of my honor as a military officer?"

Though he kept his voice and face neutral TJ's mind was a beehive of activity. 'Did I just here what I think I did? But none of them know that I love Spinelli, not even Vince. But does this mean that she takes a fancy to me? STOP THAT! You know your past; she'll never accept you for what you've done. She deserves better and you know it. She's not for you so just accept it and stop tempting yourself. You'll hurt yourself and most importantly you'll hurt her so badly you'll never be able to be friends again. Now just act like a gentle man but stop it!' The last thoughts being TJ's darker past and conscious doing it's best not to get him hurt. And it was all true; TJ did have another past that no one of the gang knew about, a past he would prefer that no ever found out about.

Gretchen was too uncomfortable to answer TJ's question but fortunately for her Vince and the other two guys came out dressed and ready to go. 

Chapter 14: Taxi Ride Home

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable for Spinelli. First the near exposure of her secret kept her a little more quiet then she normally was and she had a hard time being in TJ's presence, which at the same time oddly helped her calm down. However it only got harder when Vince flagged down two cabs and the other four all climbed into one forcing TJ and Spinelli to share the remaining taxi. They traveled in silence with Spinelli in the back seat and TJ in the front.

Upon arrival TJ was the one who opened Spinelli's door and helped her out of the cab much to her annoyance. However the shock of TJ being so gentlemanly towards her made her hold her tongue from barking out that she didn't need help to get out of a cab. What surprised her even more was when TJ offered her his arm which she took before she knew it. Arm in arm TJ escorted Spinelli into the classy restaurant that the gang had decided to celebrate TJ's return in.

Inside was a metal detector as a post 11-9 precaution. Reluctantly Spinelli detached herself from TJ and stepped through the detector. Once through Spinelli waited as TJ went through setting off the shrill alarm. Calmly TJ reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. Spinelli watched as TJ pulled the security supervisor aside and talked low and quiet so that only that no one ease could hear what was being said. Whatever TJ had shown and said to the man seemed to have worked because Spinelli once again found her arm in his as they were led to the table the others had picked.

Seeing the table Spinelli gave the others a cold glare. They were seated on the sides forcing Spinelli and TJ to sit opposite of each other. 'I'll make them pay for this.' Spinelli remembered thinking before sitting in the chair that TJ had graciously pulled out for her.

Dinner was a lively and amusing occasion. Everyone had a good time and shared stories, new and old that they had happen to them. Mikey managed to get himself drunk to the point that he couldn't even stand by the end of the evening. It took both TJ and Vince since both were not quite a 100% themselves to haul Mikey to the taxi.

And that's how the evening had gone. Now Spinelli was in the back of a cab with TJ headed back home at last. Spinelli was so tired and cold sitting on the far side of her seat. 'Why do cab drivers always make it so cold?' Her dress had short sleeves and only went down to the midway of her thighs.

TJ looked over towards Spinelli. She looked stunning with the moonlight streaming in the window making her silhouette more pronounced.  She had a slight hint of rosy red on her cheeks and ears, tell tale signs that she just like everyone had drunken a little much. TJ saw Spinelli shiver and rub her arms to try and get warmer. TJ took off his jacket and offered it to her by holding it out to her. Spinelli, too tired to even mutter thank you, just took the jacket and placed it over herself, legs tucked under, making herself into a human cocoon of sorts.

A few more miles pasted in silence. TJ watched as Spinelli's eyes grew heavy and she would head bob before giving herself a shake to stay awake. After the fifth time this happened TJ leaned over, picked up Spinelli, and settled her against his chest.

Spinelli was too surprise and sleepy to protest TJ's offer of being a pillow. Plus his chest was big, warm and comfortable. However Spinelli made an effort just in case TJ got the wrong idea. She looked up into his gentle brown eyes with her own black pools and silently he told her not to say anything. To enforce his point he rested on her pulling her closer to him.

Spinelli looked down again to hide her smile and blush. She had been doing that a lot lately but then most men didn't have this effect on her. In addition of the alcohol that she had consume the presence of TJ being so close made Spinelli no longer care. It felt sight to have his arm around her keeping warm, safe, special. Spinelli let out a little sigh and snuggled closer to TJ before allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

TJ watched Spinelli blush again. She looked so cute whenever she did that. Everything to do with Spinelli's soft side was the same; kind, sweet, and ironically a little bit vulnerable. TJ heard Spinelli sigh and felt her as she snuggled closer to him before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. TJ leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of her head before leaning back and watching Spinelli sleep for the rest of the trip home.

Unbeknown to TJ, a pair of eyes followed close behind on a motorcycle. They watched the little exchange and saw TJ gently carry his sleeping beauty into the house. They watched and glowed green with envy.

Evil Eyes, well I finally finished sammi. The twist has just begun and lets see if those eyes will do something to disturb this couple.


	12. To Bed or Not to Bed

Chapter 15: To Bed or not to Bed.

TJ carried Spinelli into the best trying not to wake her. However when he was climbing the stairs in search of her room Spinelli stirred and moaned in his arms. "Go back to sleep." TJ told Spinelli gently but firmly. Spinelli smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before letting her fatigue claim her again.

TJ shifted Spinelli around to what he hoped was a more comfortable position. With her slender arms around his neck TJ had shifted the rest of Spinelli's lithe body so that she was resting her head against his right shoulder, the rest of her being cradled in his arms.

After trudging up the stairs with as much grace and as little movement as possible TJ was met with the most startling sounds that were coming from one of the rooms. Fortunately the door was closed but TJ could hear the very familiar voices saying things he wished he wasn't hearing. It wasn't the first time he had stumbled on two people declaring their love for each other emotionally and physically but when TJ really knew the people he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

Turning away from the closed door TJ noticed the open door of a bedroom filled with things only a woman would fill it with. The first thing TJ did was kick the door shut. Mercifully the noise became only a barely audible mesh of sounds.

Stepping inside TJ made a beeline for the bed. It was actually a lot harder then it sounded. The floor was like a disaster area. Obviously both of the girls had thrown their wardrobes on out in the supposedly usual measure of insanity that women went through to get a simple outfit picked out. Compounded with the fact TJ was carrying Spinelli and was slightly drunk didn't help.

After navigating around the piles of clothes TJ finally made it to the bed and tried to put Spinelli on the bed but there was a problem. She wouldn't let go.

"Spin, you have to let go now." TJ said in her ear. The response was entirely unexpected. Spinelli giggled and buried her head into the clef of TJ's neck. Then TJ heard a moan that was too loud and close to have come from the room across the way.

"Oh TJ." Spinelli murmured against his neck.

TJ looked down at Spinelli. Her slanted eyes were closed; her full red lips were partly open. 'Stop thinking like that. She's a sleep and drunk. She must have heard the noise from those two and her dream is playing on that.' TJ berated to himself.

It seemed logical and worked as an explanation. TJ couldn't explain the most important thing though; why had she said his name? TJ had plenty of time to ponder the possible answers. Spinelli would not let go of him so he lied down on the bed and let Spinelli sleep half on him, half on the bed. TJ tried to stay awake but the late hour slowly but determinedly forced his eyes closed bring on his own dreams.

The black motorbike pulled into an old abandon warehouse in the bedside of town. The rider parked the bike and walked swiftly past the mad party that occupied the base level of the joint. In the back rooms the deafening boom and beat was muffled and the rider walked unchallenged by the muscle guarding the door to the boss room.

Inside the rider found the boss with yet another slut on her knee, all bubbly and drunk, just the way she liked them.

Seeing the rider enter the boss gave the girl a wave to join her. Smiling the rider moved towards the couch and sat down kissing the boss deeply. Breaking the kiss the rider whispered into the boss's ear so that the dumb girl on her knee couldn't hear.

"The tip was right. I found JeT."

The boss and the rider both smiled.

Okay kiddies get off here. This will head a slightly darker direction as you find out more about JeT. And who are these two you now wonder. Well you'll find you soon enough. Warning to all: things will pick up a bit and deal with violence, drugs, drinking; basically the criminal underworld in general. Sorry if not what you usual TJSpin shippers are not use to but I want to paint a different picture.


	13. A Serious Talk

Chapter 16: A Serious Talk

Spinelli awoke with a headache. 'I shouldn't have drunken so much last night.' Spinelli thought. She tried to get up but then realized that an arm was around her. Spinelli kept her eyes shut and felt around her hips. Her clothes were still there but that did mean anything with the dress she was wearing. Still it was reassuring. However still too afraid to open her eyes lest she see a blood stained sheet.

Desperately Spinelli tried to recall last night's events, which was hard since she had been intoxicated. Spinelli did remember having dinner and that there had been lots of wine. Too much really. She did remember falling asleep against TJ…

Spinelli's mind stopped and she could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought. But hopefully THAT didn't happen as much as Spinelli knew she would have enjoyed it. She wanted to be able her first time with TJ.

Spinelli shook her head and heard to ruffling of her hair on clothing. The person she was resting on had a shirt on which was a good sign. Slowly Spinelli got up and finally opened her eyes to look at the person she had obviously slept on.

There TJ lay, right on the edge of the bed. Spinelli couldn't help but look at his face. He had a peaceful expression on his face and his brown hair was all meshed up like it was in the old days when he would keep his hair tame under his red cap.

That red cap, TJ had stopped wearing it in the start of high school. Spinelli often wondered why it had disappeared from her life like TJ gradually did in high school. She liked that hat. 

Caught up in her thoughts Spinelli had absent mindedly leaned forwards and was playing with TJ's hair, twirling a brown lock around one finger, her face mere inches from his.

TJ's eye suddenly opened and in a flash TJ had an arm around Spinelli's neck, his hand over her mouth and a gun against her head that he had procured from God knows where.

Spinelli was too frightened to even try t scream. It had happened all so fast but in that brief moment before it all happened Spinelli had seen into TJ's eyes. They were cold, distance and fearful eyes.

TJ opened his eyes and saw a face in front of his. He didn't take the time to look close to it; if he did his training told him he would be dead. Hesitation was the main cause of death in the forces. TJ acted on instinct, putting whoever it was into a hold with one arm as he got out his gun from his pants and placed the barrel against the unknown person. However it only took TJ a moment to realize that the person he was holding was not an enemy. He had to calm down.

"Sorry Spin. It was just that you surprised me and I reacted on instinct. Sorry." TJ said as he put his handgun aside and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Only the sound of Spinelli's own breathing and his occupied the still air. After a few moments TJ took his gun and left the room. 

It was a bad start to a day. He had things to do, people to see but first he had to get some coffee and calm down. He hadn't had his six hours of sleep and had a bit of a hangover. It had all been a dream that he had had. It was a long time ago when that took place. And why have that dream, no nightmare, today of all days? Deciding not to dwell on such distasteful thoughts TJ went to his old room and finished unpacking before hopping in the shower.

The sunlight poured in through the single window in Vince's room and emulated Gretchen's face. She looked so peaceful as she was lying there in his embrace. Her hair seemed to radiate out in a disc around her head, all in a bit of a tangle from last night's passionate love making. Even first thing in the morning Gretchen looked like and angel to Vince and he liked the feeling of having her body against his first thing in the morning.

Gretchen moaned and shifted around a little. The contact of her soft skin against his sent tingles up and down his spine. Gretchen blinked a few times to let here eyes adjust to the light and looked back behind her into Vince's dark eyes that were looking back at hers.

"Morning, sweetheart." Vince murmured as he muzzled the clef of her neck.

"Morning honey." Gretchen said before letting out a small content sigh. She was happy. She had her man, she was pregnant with his child and nothing could bring her down from feeling like queen of the world.

"You were great last night. Thank you." Vince said.

"Vince, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure, so I should be thanking you." Gretchen said with a sly grin. Vince returned the smile, drew Gretchen closer to him and kissed her softly on the mouth.

After breaking the kiss Vince and Gretchen just lay in bed, content to be in each others loving embrace.

Downstairs in the kitchen TJ was reading the morning paper while having his coffee. Gus and Mikey were still out since they had been completely drunk last night and now had the world's largest hangovers. TJ could testify as to how much they had drunk between the two of them, TJ had paid the bill. It was worth it though. Whoever knew that Gus could out drink even Mikey?

Spinelli cautiously walked into the kitchen. She knew TJ was there but what had her nervous was the outfit she had on. It was a simple one really. Spaghetti strap top with blue and yellow stripes on it and a pink skirt that was short, but not short enough to be a called a miniskirt.

She was planning on making pancakes for TJ's breakfast, the one thing she could make better than Gretchen. 

Walking into the kitchen Spinelli got out a few ingredients before she got up the courage to face TJ and ask him if he wanted some breakfast. Her normal feelings towards him combined with last night cozy arrangement and this morning's incident made it a bit harder to face him.

"Would you like some pancakes for breakfast, TJ?" Spinelli asked in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.

A simple "That would be nice" was the response. Sighing quietly to herself Spinelli went through the motions of making breakfast for TJ and the rest of the gang while two thoughts revolved around each other. One was an old one, the simple question of "When will TJ notice me?" The second was a new one; "What had unnerved TJ?" Surprisingly Spinelli found that the thought of TJ being scared appealing to her because it meant that perhaps she could protect and comfort TJ from whatever it was that was bothering him.

TJ sat taking sips from his cup of joe. 'They're not at it again are they? I have people to see, things to do apart from talking to them. It's 0813 for crying out loud!' Despite himself TJ snuck a peek at Spinelli as she made breakfast. She looked wonderful in the outfit she had one. It wasn't too revealing and if TJ didn't know better she was trying to get his attention. She normally didn't dress that way. 'Stop daydreaming. She could have changed her taste in dress. You haven't seen her in nearly 4 years. Plus you know you can't.' 

TJ got back to reading his paper but his mind wandered again. This time he was thinking about how nice it was to have Spinelli making a meal for him. He hadn't had a real good home cooked meal in a long time. It was nice thought to have, Spinelli making breakfast for him and possibly some kids. 'Focus. Kids is what you are gonna talk about to Vince and Gretchen.'

As if on cue Vince and Gretchen walked in the kitchen, Vince with embracing Gretchen from behind muttering sweet things into her ear. That was obvious from the blushing and cooing back Gretchen was giving Vince.

"You know, you two were pretty loud last night." TJ said deadpan. The comment caught Vince and Gretchen so completely off guard it took them a moment to realize what TJ was talking about. Before they could respond TJ put down the paper and looked at them. 

"Sit."

Gretchen and Vince did with curious looks on their faces.

"You too, Spin. This could be useful to you too. Hopefully you won't do something stupid like these two did." TJ called over his shoulder to Spinelli.

"Hey, man. What's with all the attitude?" Vince asked in a voice that was a little tight.

"Do you know how much it costs to raise a child?" TJ asked in a very serious tone. He directed his gaze directly at Vince.

"No." Vince had to answer truthfully.

Gretchen and Spinelli shook their heads no when TJ's looked at them in turn.

"$250,000. A quarter of a million is the average cost of raising a child from 0 to 18 in this country. Both of you are still in school. Gretchen, you'll have to drop out, the baby will most likely be born before the end of the year so you can't graduate then. And Vince, how do you expect to support and pregnant woman now let a lone a family? Sure you can get a job now but that means you can't graduate either. If you get a job later you still will have to get the money to live off of until then plus there's all the new expenses. Maternity clothes, the extra food for Gretchen, standard living costs besides and the medical bills. And have either of you informed you parents?" TJ asked forcefully. He knew he was being a bit unkind but that was the way the world was. Plus he didn't want his friends to have to have problems at such a young age. They didn't have the large financial resources that he did. And TJ knew neither of their parents would smile upon of help them out too much, as they were very conservative.

"Wow, I didn't think of all that. Oh my god Gretch, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Vince said to Gretchen. He was appalled with himself. How could he have done this to her? Why hadn't he thought of using a condom or seeing if Gretchen was on the pill or something? Now her dreams of a career in science were shattered. Plus TJ was right, where and how would he get the money?

"No, Vince, I should be sorry too. We were both there that night." Gretchen turned to face Vince and cupped his face with both her hands. "We'll manage somehow. I'm sure we'll manage." Gretchen sniffed out with tears falling down her face.

"Enough of this. I'm just making you aware of this so you both know you will owe me big thing. Here," TJ took out his wallet and tossed a credit card on the table. "Take it."

Vince took a look at card and then at TJ. "TJ, we can't." "Thank you for the offer but we'll manage." Gretchen said quietly.

"Then take it for the baby. No kid should have to have a rougher childhood then need be." TJ got up and headed for the door. Once at the doorframe he stopped a moment and looked back over his shoulder to see Gretchen sitting in Vince's lap, the card in his hand, and both of them talking quietly to themselves. "One last thing."

Vince and Gretchen looked up at him; both of their eyes were watery from tears.

"I call Godfather." TJ said with a smile before walking out.

The sound of soft laughter carried to the front door where TJ pause a moment to arrange his thoughts. He had things to do, people to see. He had to get started on remodeling the old fort and then he had to go and see a certain young lady in the city center.

There, 4 pages of writing. So, who is TJ visiting? You'll have to wait and see! Plus none of you will ever guess the relation between TJ and the mystery person! Plus sorry for the long wait, I had a AP Bio trip to Bangkok, Thailand and was unable to write.

PS. major moral in this chapter if you haven't noticed. Have safe sex and use your heads. It really does cost a quarter million to raise a kid. Any who, JUBJUB, to all of you and review. Don't worry if you don't get the last comment.


	14. Unexpected

Chapter 17: Unexpected…

Spinelli looked at the doorway that TJ had gone out and then at the couple. Vince and Gretchen were discussing what to get without spending too much. It was a good thing that TJ did, giving his friends money when they needed it but Spinelli was sure Gretchen and Vince weren't going to go all out even though TJ had told them to. 

Gretchen sat on Vince's lap and was thinking over what had just happened. It was true that a baby would cost a lot to bring up and for once she hadn't even thought of the consequences. She had been too caught up in the moment of finally being with Vince that she had been careless. And now she would have to drop out but she was determined to make Vince graduate and get a good job so that they could get off of TJ's kind charity.

Vince gently rocked Gretchen in his arms. He was going to be a father. That thought had never occurred to him before. And the responsibilities and expenses, could he handle it? It was fortunate that TJ was such a good friend though. Truthfully Vince had to admit it would be very hard to manage without help. His parents wouldn't have helped out much, neither would Gretchen's parents. They both were still in school and they weren't married. Vince didn't like the idea of raise a kid whose parents weren't married but he had serious doubts Gretchen would want to get married to him. He had wrecked her life, her dreams despite what she said. Vince knew he would have to talk to her about this but now was not the time. If worse came to worse he would move out and send her money to help raise the kid.

'They look so cute together.' Spinelli thought. 'But TJ was right. I don't think anyone had thought of the costs.' It was a good thing TJ was so kind to his friends. 

Across town TJ wasn't feeling too benevolent at the moment. He had just had another angry conversation with **that** woman. What he had ever seen in her back then was beyond him now. Curse the unbreakable ties that bond them. What set him into an even fouler mood was the fact that he had missed the young lady he wanted to see. Apart from that his day was going as planned. He had gone out and bought things he needed, clothes, building supplies, a humvee for getting around and he had ordered some furniture. Now all he had to do was fix up Fort Tender into a livable place.

The next few weeks passed almost without incident. Spinelli had found out a few things about TJ that she never knew and kind of enjoyed. Nowadays TJ had a habit of doing some 500 push-ups and 500 sit-ups before bed and Spinelli would just watch TJ for the half hour it took him to do his evening exercises. It always fascinated her to watch his scars and muscles ripple as he did his exercises. However two events had worried Spinelli greatly.

_Flashback_

_The group had been going to church. Everyone was dressed up as per normal; all the men wore casual smart clothes, mostly a nice pair of pants and an accompanying shirt. Spinelli and Gretchen had on simple red dresses. TJ wore a green version of his officer's uniform. All seemed to be going fine until they reached the gate of the church. TJ just stopped and refused to take a step closer to the church. So TJ spent the sermon outside the church. He would stand there for the entire sermon, rooted the same place, just outside the gate._

_On another occasion they were all at home watching some movie. TJ had been in the kitchen fixing himself a snack and was returning when a shot was fired in the movie. A loud shattering of glass filled the air followed by a heavy thud. TJ had dropped his glass and thrown himself to the ground, pulling the couch and four very surprised friends to the ground with him. TJ had his Desert Eagle out and was muttering about "blasted intel" and "damn extremists." It took the gang a whole 15 minutes to calm TJ down enough to put the gun away._

_End of Flashback_

Spinelli wasn't sure but she was pretty sure in both incidents that TJ's eyes had changed. They weren't the soft brown she normally saw, they were the hard, cold, piercing eyes she had seen that one morning. Spinelli could understand that the gunshot in the movie could have made TJ think that something had happened. That could have triggered TJ's combat instincts and that was understandable. Gretchen had told the gang early on that some soldiers never full get it out of their system and can't reintegrate with society as a whole. Gretchen pointed out WWI and Vietnam as major examples. This made Spinelli worry about TJ a bit but TJ kept blowing her off along with rest of the gang. Added to the fact that everyone else had to get ready for school or being a parent while TJ kept disappearing daily. 

Also some crime lord named Jet was causing pre-school rumors even at the college level. Hustler Kid was the man who knew about such things and he was very nervous about this Jet person. And when Hustler Kid was worried, it normally meant that this person was someone to be feared. Hustler Kid had all the connections in town and still could get you anything you wanted for a price.

TJ put down his hammer. The ground room was finally built along with the sheltered staircase up to the now remodeled Fort Tender. Pretty soon TJ could live in his new home comfortably. 

It was a hot day and TJ was clad just in his plain green pants. He could tell he was being watched. His…early profession had come in useful during his time in Iraq and in instances such as now. He could tell when someone was tailing him but his skills now were far more advanced then when he had started duty. The army and the harsh urban fighting he had done had a way of developing skills.

TJ laughed to himself. If anything his old life and his new army life had made him more fit to do what he had always wanted to do but life seemed to have other ideas. He used to spend the hours watching all those wrestling matches with Spinelli. That was his regular Saturday mornings before things started to change. Before he met _her_.

The rider was watching. She knew he knew that she was watching. Despite the argument that they had had she couldn't help but see him again. She had to admit, TJ's body had gotten every year he came back and she hadn't been with a man in a while. Maybe if he was as good as he normally was she would let him see the person he really wanted to see.

She had had enough. She knew where to find him and she was going to go to him. She had over heard where he was staying now from that poor excuse of a guardian. She knew her guardian didn't like him but she didn't care. She was packing up her things and going to live with him whether her guardian liked it or not. Besides she knew that he was dying to see her. And who in their right mind would mess around with the mysterious Jet?

Another chapter done. Who is this "She" person and how does she know this other Jet person? And what about her guardian? What's up with TJ and his little trip down memory lane and those episodes he's had? Well that's all for now folks. Review!


	15. A Visitor

Chapter 18: A Visitor

The rider was furious. She hadn't come back from school and like any normal parent the rider was worried; until it dawned on her where her child had gone. How she knew where to go was beyond her but the rider would let her go. She was a royal little spoiled bitch and the rider would be happy to be free of her. Besides, it meant she could invite more of her friends over without having to worry about her.

Spinelli was in a happy mood. She had gotten her last paycheck and still had a couple of weeks before the term started. Gretchen had asked her to go shopping with her that afternoon for maternity clothes even though Gretchen was only a month along. But girls being girls and Spinelli being herself blew most of her pay on new clothes that she hope would help. Having spent most of the afternoon shopping and having some time with Gretchen Spin was feeling better then she had in a long time.

Well Spin was feeling that way until Gretchen and herself were approached by a woman that was dressed in all black tight fitting leather. The woman was Asian; jet-black hair, dark slanted eyes and light complexion gave it away. The woman walked straight up to Spinelli and stood there looking her up and down as if to size her up. Spinelli not know what this lady wanted but also not one to back down did like wise.

Physically they weren't much different. Perhaps a slight advantage in bust size to the mystery woman but Spin could tell she was the taller and slimmer of the too. Finally the woman looked up at Spinelli and Spinelli looked down at her using her height advantage.

"I can see why he took you in. He always liked Asians but I'll warn you now. Jet only loves his daughter; you're just this month's toy so he can get out his tension since he won't come to me. So just take your money and leave. Besides…" The woman grabbed the back of Spinelli's head with one hand and pushed her lips hard against Spinelli's.

Spinelli was too shocked and disgusted to react at first but it only took a moment for her to start fighting off this weird lesbian that was kissing her in the middle of the street. Fortunately Gretchen and Spinelli had chosen to walk home and no one was on the small path through the park that they were on. That meant Spin could kick this woman's ass for kissing her. 

It took a few tries to get away from the leather-clad bitch as Spinelli had dubbed her. She was far stronger then she appeared to be. And Gretchen wasn't much help, too stunned to do or even say anything for once. Once Spinelli was free from the clutches of the lady Spin retaliated by throwing a strong left hook but hit nothing but air. Spin blinked. She normally was a good hitter but a few feet away the woman was walking calmly away from her and Gretchen.

"You're a feisty one." The woman laughed. "No wonder he likes you. You must be one of the few who can wear him out!" Laughing the woman walked over to a black motorbike, got on and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Gretchen said finally over coming her initial shock.

"No idea. We don't know this Jet person so I'm guessing she thought I was someone else and got the wrong person." Spin said thinking out loud.

"Well let's get home before we ponder this further. It's getting late."

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Normally the girls were the first ones home but since they had gone shopping they the lasts one home. Well almost. It was only 5:30 in the afternoon and TJ didn't get home from wherever until around 6:00. So the girls came home to a house of guys lounging in front of the TV. The girls went upstairs to put their things away in their respective rooms but not without Gretchen giving a kiss to Vince. Spinelli went up the stair well as fast as possible to avoid seeing or hearing the kiss. She was happy for those two but it just made her feel jealous at the same time. They had been friends and now were lovers. A really nice arrangement that had worked for them; why wasn't it working out for her?

After about 20 minutes of sorting out and arranging her new clothes in her closet Spinelli headed downstairs. Gretchen was in Vince's lap in one of the chairs, Mikey and Gus were both on the couch, and all were watching something on TV. Spinelli went to sit down in another chair and join them in viewing what looked like and sounded like the news, but it was hard to tell since the sounds of cooking in the kitchen clashed with the commentary being given by the news anchor.

A few minutes pasted before Spin took another look around the room. It was a Friday, the gang's take out night, but the sounds and smells of a meal being made were drifting into the living room from the kitchen. None of the guys could cook to save their lives; Vince had Gretchen in his lap, Mikey and Gus were arguing about something or other and TJ wasn't due home for another five minutes or so if not later. So that left Gretchen and herself to be the ones doing the cooking but if she wasn't in the kitchen and Gretchen was in Vince's lap…

"Guys, who's cooking?" Spin asked the group.

They all looked at her and all of them seemed to blink at the same time as if realizing for the first time that she was sitting right there. "I though you were cooking" was the four said as one. Then all heads turned to the kitchen. Someone was in their house and they didn't know who.

TJ was tired. Another day done and all he had to do was to get the place furnished and tell all the utilities to hook him up to the respective networks and he could live there. But now was not the time to think of that. TJ was worn out and he needed a six hours sleep. Maybe he could go and catch her at school tomorrow where she would be way from that terrible woman of a mother. Unfortunately she was hell bent on keeping her away from him so TJ knew he had to see her whenever she wasn't around. TJ laughed softly to himself. Him with all that power and influence and he couldn't even see the people he wanted to without having to be sneaky about it.

TJ walked home as he normally did. Wearily TJ walked up the drive as the sun was setting, 6:00 on the dot, his normal return time. TJ pause when he got to the door. There was a small pink sticker on the door of a heart. That hadn't been there before and as far as TJ knew Gretchen and more Spinelli specifically had out grown those ages ago. And unless one of the guys had suddenly turned gay and been made in charge of the decorating that sticker could only mean one thing. A smile reached TJ's lips. Then he heard it, that sweet youthful voice ring through his head; "HI DADDY!"

Evil I know but I felt I have kept you all in the dark long enough about one thing. More mystery to come but first the answers to the questions I know you all will have. Reactions please as always and thank you all for reviewing. I believe I have 70 on this fic, a personal best, and I hope between the lot of us, we can tip the 100 mark. Well shielas and mates, good day to ya, and plus the button.


	16. Ashley Spinelli Detwieller

Chapter 19: Ashley Spinelli Detwieller

The group got up and slowly made their way to the kitchen. What they saw stunned them all. There standing on a chair over the stove was a little girl stirring what looked to be spaghetti sauce. Next to her looked to be a large pot spaghetti.

 The girl turned and smiled at the group before turning attention back to the sauce. She looked about six or seven, was dressed in a pink dress with Spinelli's big blue apron over it. She had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with long bangs framing her face much like Spinelli's hairstyle. In fact the girl looked shockingly like a younger version of Spinelli save the girl's brown eyes and more European skin tone.

The group, mostly Spinelli, just stood there and looked the girl stunned by the fact there was a girl cooking in their kitchen and the girl's resemblance to Spinelli.

"Sorry, but dinner will be a few minutes. You can all go to watching the news. I'll call when the food is ready." The girl said in a light soothing voice.

"Who are you and just what do you think you're doing in our house little girl?" Vince said taking on the role of speaker.

The girl stopped her stirring and put the lid on the pot before turning her attention to Vince. She stood there with her arms crossed, armed with the wooden spoon she had been using in one hand, and looked Vince up and down a few times. Despite Vince's obvious height advantage by a couple of feet the girl seemed to stand on equal footing as far as stance and determination. Vince was trying to use his size to get some answers and was staring down at the girl who was staring right back at him.

"So you're Mr. La Salle. Daddy's to me some stories about you. And this isn't your house. It belongs to Daddy." The girl said in a more serious tone.

Vince blinked at the girl. How could the girl know his name and know the house didn't belong to them? The house did belong to TJ but TJ didn't have any kids. Still this girl seemed insistent that the house belonged to her father. If that was true then… 

The rest of the gang seemed to be thinking along the same lines. They all looked at each other silently asking if what they were thinking was true. Vince didn't know and he was the closest to TJ among the guys. Vince just shrugged his shoulder at the questioning looks. Everyone then turned their questioning looks to Spin. During their high school years TJ had started to disappear more and more from the gang but Spin had kept in contact with him the best. Spin the shrugged as Vince had. She was pretty sure that TJ didn't have a kid because TJ definitely wasn't married. To her knowledge at least, but this little girl was testing that knowledge.

Silence ensued and the girl turned off the stove. Then the girl turned back to the group and said; "Daddy's home" before marching past the group and going into the living room. The gang quickly followed. Just then the gang heard the front door open and watched as TJ came walking in with a smile on his face.

"DADDY!" The girl cried before running and jumping up into TJ's out stretched arms. 

TJ caught his child and spun her around a few times before drawing her close and hugging her. "What my little girl doing here?" TJ asked as he kissed the top of the girl's head.

The gang could only watch the scene unfold before them. All they thought they knew about TJ was forever put into doubt; did any of them really know TJ? The gang didn't have long to ponder on that train of though for a loud thud drew everyone's attention to the floor. Spinelli had fainted right there.

"You didn't tell them about me did you daddy?" The girl said as she looked over at Spinelli's body that lay on the sofa where Gus and Mikey had moved her.

"No, Ashley, I didn't." TJ said plainly as he put Ashley down.

"No wonder they all looked at me strangely. Oh well, I made dinner and if we all just stand here it will get cold." Ashley said changing the subject and pulling her father into the living room.

Spinelli was awoken for dinner. Dinner was mostly silent; the only conversation was between Ashley and TJ. Spinelli spent the time staring dagger at the little girl. To Spinelli Ashley seemed to ruin everything she had wanted in life, all she had hoped for. If TJ had a daughter that he had kept a secret all this time it meant that TJ also had a wife somewhere or at sometime at least.

After dinner TJ sent Ashley to bed before taking out a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet. TJ poured five glasses and slid four of them to his friends. "Your pregnant" was his simple explanation as to why Gretchen didn't get a glass. Sitting back down at the table TJ downed his drink and poured himself another one. "So, start asking." 

Spinelli proceeded to get herself mighty drunk but not drunk enough to not remember what was being said. Apparently it all started in high school. TJ had met a girl and gotten her pregnant. That was why he had disappeared so much from the gang's life; he was working to support his daughter, Ashley Spinelli Detwieller. It made Spinelli's blood boil just thinking that the girl had her name. She even had the Detwieller part as well.

"So how old is she now?" Gus asked.

"She's turning seven this Christmas." TJ answered. Another long silence ensued. That was how it had been going. One of them would ask a question and he would answer then, silence.

"Why you name her Ashley Spinelli Detwieller?" Mikey asked.

"I was insistent on only the Detwieller part. Her mother named her after a relative of hers." 

Silence.

"Did your parents know?" Gretchen asked. TJ had no doubt that the question was a way of Gretchen asking for advice on what to do when her own child came along. 

"No one knew but then I was only 15, what do you think my parents or you guys would have thought? I think you should tell your parents though, I'm sure they would be happy to know they have a grandchild." TJ answered. He knew that neither Vince's or Gretchen's parents would be too happy about the timing but being grandparents must be something at least. He knew he was happy when Ashley had been born even though the first few years were hard.

Silence.

"So what kind of jobs you do?" It was Vince who spoke this time.

"Odd jobs, mostly hard labor. Menial tasks but I'm sure you will be able to get better jobs then I had to take."

Silence.

"Does she make you happy?" Spinelli asked in a heated voice. TJ attributed it to the alcohol Spinelli had drunk.

"Of course she makes me happy. How can a child not make you happy? Just wait until you have your own, children will bring you the most joy in the world." TJ answered.

Spinelli had had enough. Upon hearing TJ's reply so drank the last of the strong liquor in her class, slammed the glass down on the table, walked over to TJ and slapped him as hard as she could. Then Spinelli turned and walked out of the room. That was the last the gang saw of her that night but they didn't see her run to her room and cry herself to sleep.

Sorry it is short and not a very good chapter. It's late; my mind has been dulled by late nights and too much work. Well this should clear up just a few of the many twists. Wonder who the relative is, don't you? Well it's late and I need sleep. As always keep reviewing please. I'm up to 80 reviews; you have no idea how happy that makes me. I'll try to make the next installment longer but I can't say when that will be; it is the end of the trimester, work is always piled on at this time of year, and the annual science fair is coming up in a few weeks, so understandably my energies will have to exerted in other areas for a little bit. LockDown out…


	17. Dark Dreams

Chapter 20: Dark Dreams

The heat was intense despite the cool nights the city had. The moon lit up the field, TJ could see the enemy dug in. A heavy silence hung heavily in the air. Both sides were dug in like in the Great War. All this modern technology and they were resorting to primitive tactics. Some men even had ballonets on their guns. Still they had no choice. They had to hold the line long enough for the VIP's to get out of the city.

Finally TJ saw one of the enemy creep over his trench. A shot was fired. The sound seemed so loud but not as loud as the dead silence that followed. For a brief moment the world seemed to stop; the silence before the storm, then a rain of bullets and mortar shells came raining down on TJ's line. One shell landed next to TJ throwing him into the air before landing with a thud on the open field several feet from his trench. His right side was all wet, covered in the blood that had once belonged to his corporal that had been on his right side. Looking around TJ could see the enemy coming over their trench to charge his faltering line.

Time slowed, TJ got up to charge the enemy and instill courage back into his men. His movements and all of those on the field seemed to slow down; bullets could be seen spinning as they went on their path of death. In front of him TJ could see a man aiming at him as they ran towards each other. The man fired a shot that sent a single bullet at him. TJ dropped down but as he fell he could see that he would be too late, the bullet drew closer and closer. TJ felt something strike his forehead and all went black.

TJ standing in the rain outside the old church near his house. It was dark and late but TJ could see several boys near him firing small arms at the church. The boys looked young, between the ages 14-16, and they looked engaged in a gun battle with several other boys in the church. None of the boys seemed to notice that TJ was there. Natural instinct taking over TJ got to a safe location away from the church. From his new vantage point TJ could see into one of the windows of the church. Firing back at the boys outside the church was a brown haired boy of about 14. His had on a raggedy red cap and seemed to be firing a colt magnum revolver. The boy seemed to have a hard time firing his weapon. The recoil would jolt the gun with such force and violence that the weapon nearly came out of the boys hands.

The battle was rather sloppy. TJ could see that neither side knew how to aim and fire a weapon properly or knew proper tactics. One boy was standing still firing at the church in random bursts. Normally that kid would be the first one to go but it took a long time before the inevitable happened. Time slowed again and TJ could see what the trigger happy kid did not. The red cap kid fired another shot, this time the bullet found a target, striking the other boy in the forehead. The bullet passed straight through the kid's grey matter and took a small chunk of the back of the kid's head accompanied by a red mist.

The body hit the ground in a thud, the blood pouring out of the kid's gaping hole in his head. Both sides stopped shooting and stared at the body with faces of fear, disgust and panic. Lying on the pavement in front of a church was the body of a young boy. Neither side did anything but look at the body for along time.

From the reaction TJ could tell this was the first time any of the boys had seen a dead body. For the red cap kid it was probably his first time to kill someone judging from the look on his face. TJ was disgusted. He knew what these kids were. They were nothing but the cheap cannon fodder footmen that the local gangs hired on cheaply just to add numbers. For the Underworld it made sense. The more men that wielded guns one gang had; the more territory and power it had. Even with this known knowledge TJ still felt that this was sickening. All the boys were young and had a lot of life left to live even if they had to live it among the "luxuries" of the Underworld. And now one boy was dead. But it couldn't be helped. Like when he joined the army TJ knew that in a fight men got killed but these boys didn't know. They didn't have the experiences of near death and seeing death all around. The stink, the carnage, the blood curdling screams of wounded and dying men. These boys didn't have the luxuries of these experiences that deadened the heart and steeled the nerves. They didn't have…

TJ awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat despite it being mid November. Sitting up TJ looked around his room to remind himself of where he was. He was in his bedroom in his house and standing in the doorframe was little Ashley wrapped up in a blanket looking at him with large questioning yet understanding eyes. TJ smiled and motioned for his daughter to come to him. Ashley shuffled across the floor, climbed onto her father's bed and settled herself snuggly into her dad's side.

"You've been reading my dreams again, haven't you?" TJ asked softly.

Ashley looked up at him and gave her father a hard look before settling her head on his bare chest.

"You've been having those more frequently. Especially the one from when you were in 'Broken Line. It worries me."  The little girl answered.

"I thought I was the one that had to worry about you." TJ chuckled.

"Just because you're my father doesn't mean I can't worry about you." Ashley countered with a serious tone.

"Alright, alright."

"I know you haven't been with anyone since I was born and I think you should be." Ashley said sitting up to look at her father straight in the face."

"Why? I'm happy and content. I have you took look after plus all my businesses so I have a full schedule as it is." TJ stated plainly. 

"Ya, but you need to be with someone you can **be** with. Someone who can do things for you I can't." Ashley told her father.

The idea of him discussing his social life with his daughter was a bit strange but then Ashley was not the ordinary seven-year-old girl. She was special in her abilities, which was why TJ wasn't so freaked out. Still TJ didn't think that his daughter would want him to have someone else in his life. He was happy the way things were and told Ashley so.

"Sure but you need a woman." Ashley said bluntly. "You should be able to have someone you can confide in and share a pillow with."

TJ was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say and Ashley was being more blunt and acting more grown up then per normal. Not knowing what to say TJ retreated to his old safety net saying; "I'll think about it." This was the way TJ would tell Ashley "no" with out saying it out right.

Ashley shrugged and hopped off the bed. "I still think you should."

"I'll think about it."

Ashley shuffled to the door before stopping and looking over she shoulder said quietly; "I've seen you looking at Aunty Ashley. You should try and get her. I like her."

TJ smile and answered; "I'll think about it. Now go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

Little Ashley left TJ's room and TJ settled down to sleep thinking about what his daughter had said.

DONE AT LAST, DONE AT LAST! Sorry for the long disappearance but grading rolled around as well as a ton of essay writing which took up a lot of my creative thoughts. A guy can only produce so many in a day. So review, tell me how freaky this chapter was and take stabs directed at what TJ does and not at me.

LockDown out…


	18. Jet

Chapter 21: Jet

It was late at night and Jet waiting down by the piers. He didn't want to be here but he wasn't strong enough to demand a more secure position. Quite frankly the piers were outside his territory and so Jet did feel a bit uneasy. He always did in enemy territory. 

Territory. Land owned and claimed. That was what it was all about for the small gangs in the State area. Most held small bits here and there, on a map the State would look like Germany during the Dark and Middle Ages. Small fiefdoms scattered all over the place, his own among them. But his was different in the fact that his territory seemed larger, it was not cut in several pieces like a few of his neighbors. Even so he was the underdog here. He was in the middle of a Dread Eater territory, the Dread Eaters being the most powerful family that held territory that touched his. He was on unfamiliar ground and alone but after tonight he was hoping to have the Dread's support or loyalty, one way or the other.

The warehouse he was in was cold and dimly lit. 'This is so clich' Jet thought. Still he was not in any position to change that. If his plan to add the Dread Eater's territory to his own was to work he had to make it look like he was seeking an alliance or even protection. In the case of being a vassal his territory would still be his to run but he would be under the protection of a larger gang boss or a Don if any man could carve out enough of a reputation and territory to attract the attention of the big Dons that ran most of the major operations in the north of the State. In the south it was just the little gangs that didn't cut up counties but cities. Most gangs owned a small town or a big chuck of a city if they were lucky. Jet was looking to be one of the luckier ones. He already held most of the city but The Dread Eaters held the docks and some of the eastside of the city and the outlying suburbs. Jet hoped to change that.

The large doors creaked as they opened to allow entrance to a group of five men. The one in the center was obviously the leader. He walked head of the other four and he was the only guy who was under the six foot, 200 pound mark. The others were all tall, large, and heavily built men as was standard for street muscle. Even so Jet didn't think much of them though a particularly big and tall blonde man did stand out on the far left.

The group approached a table that was under the only light that seemed to be on in the whole warehouse. The smaller man sat down at one of the chairs opposite to where Jet was sitting. The four guards just stood behind their boss with their arms crossed trying to look big, impressive and intimidating. In normal circumstances this would have worked. These four men were some of the biggest and toughest looking men Jet had ever seen in a long while. And he was a long making the odds five to one but these were not normal circumstances. He was "the Jet," the deadliest weapon in Doña Spinelli's arsenal and he had yet to fail at a mission.

All the while Jet was sizing up his possible associates they were sizing him up. He was about 5'10" and looked around the 180-200 mark as far as weight went. He was wearing what looked to be tight fitting black spandex that covered his entire body that sowed off his muscles. The tight fitting suit left little to the imagination and it was clear that Jet was incredibly strong for his size. He had lightweight black boots and his mask was also black spandex that covered his entire head. One-way lens prevented anyone from seeing his eyes and his costume made it so that no one could get a fingerprint, hair color, skin color or anything that might identify him. A truly practical thing in this line of work but Jet just looked ridiculous in the five men's opinions. 

Jet was in a strange and not entirely unique working situation with his boss. Technically all the territory he had claim to was Doña Spinelli's but he was the one who had conquered it, he was the one the people knew, respected and loved. Doña Spinelli's only power lay in her power base on the western side of the train track on the western edge of the city. It was her home territory and the only territory she did not owe to Jet for claiming it in her name. Still Jet was the real power in the Spinelli's family and they both knew it, everyone did, but he would not eliminate the woman and seize power because Doña Spinelli was the mother of his child. This fact more then any other kept the Doña alive and she repaid it by letting Jet run things as he saw fit, which as very efficiently.

-"A little bird told me that Doña Spinelli wishes an alliance with the Dread Eaters. Is that why you're here, Don Jet?"- The man sitting down said in fluent Italian, the language of the bosses and of the high up in the Families.

-"You heard right and wrong."- Jet replied in equally fluent Italian.

-"What do you mean?"- The man said lean over the table and giving Jet a hard penetrating glare. Even though none of them understood what was being said the muscle copied what their boss did trying to add to the intimidation factor. Jet was unimpressed and unfazed.

-"My Doña would like the Dread Eaters to agree to an agreement of becoming a vassal of the Spinelli Family."-

The man threw his head back and laughed. "You must be joking. The Dread Eaters pledging allegiance to the Spinelli family is absolutely absurd. But you have guts enough to come all the way here and say it to my face; that I'll give you. Are you aware that the Dread Eaters are the largest Family in this city? We control all of the east side, the southern docks and the outlying suburbs of the city."

"And the Spinelli Family is aware of that but are you aware that the docks hold great interest with my Doña?"

-"These docks are very important to the Death Eaters. We will never give them up not matter what deal your Doña may offer."-

-"Because of the drug trade you do here."- Jet stated plainly drawing a sharp look from his counterpart but no comment followed the look. Both men knew that Jet was right and they both knew there was no point in the man denying it. One rule of the Underworld was not to lie in business because things just got ugly from there. So if one man had info on another guy and he shared it he had better be damned sure that his info was correct or else he was a dead man walking; few dead men walked.

"I see. I'm sure you know that the Dread Eaters are not pleased by these turns in events," the man said darkly.

"My Doña expected as such and is prepared to ease your discomfort if you would allow it."

"How?" the man asked intrigued.

"Like this!" Jet shoved the table into the man sitting opposite him. Jet picked up his chair as he jumped to his feet and brought it down on the blonde muscle's heads with a sickening cracking as the wooden chair splintered to pieces. 

The lead man managed to distance himself from Jet and yelled"; "Get him you fools!" directing the remaining three muscle to take Jet down. 

As the three were on the other side of the table Jet took advantage by doing a drop kick over the table, his boots connecting with one of the muscle's jaw and knocking him backwards, and Jet landed on the table where he wanted to be. Jet picked up the other chair and slammed it against the head of the muscle man on his right effectively knocking him out cold. This only left the muscle at his back now. Jet turned to face him and met the fist of the large man. The punch sent Jet off the table and onto the hard concrete floor knocking the wind out of him temporarily. Seeing an opening the muscle attacked again; this time tackling Jet as he got up. However Jet was ready and turned the tackle into a dot DDT* taking the big man down. Unfortunately the man who he had dropped kick had recovered and was right there to slug Jet with a hard right which cause Jet to stagger a few feet. Jet recovered quickly though and responded with a few right hooks of his own. Jet could have finished it with just his punches but he was sent to persuade the Dread Eaters into accepting Doña Spinelli's proposal. So Jet Pick the man up and military pressed him over his head.**

Turning to face the lead man Jet spoke in a tight voice due to the effort he had to put into holding up the big man; "Tell your Don that…" Jet then Jack Hammered*** the muscle through the table that sent splinters everywhere as the table broke. "my Doña would like the parks in the Eastside. You can keep the rest." with that Jet turned and left eh warehouse leaving the lead man to stand in utter amazement at the downfall of his four perfectly capable men.

Jet started his way home. It was late and he wanted some sleep. Still he couldn't help but wonder why one for his friends had been there. Really too bad that he had had to use the chair against him. Even so in the Underworld friends didn't count for much. They were the people that could never be trusted. It was your foes you could trust just like the old saying from the Godfather. In this business you had to "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Sorry for not updating in a while. The annual science fair rolled around and took up so much energy. The good news is I did win the 11th grade model category. !-_o!

Okay some things for those of you who have no idea about some of the moves Jet pulled.

A dot DDT works like this. Your opponent must be facing you and you have their head under one arm so that they are bent over. (In the case of the muscle he was already at the correct angle for the hold.) Then you simple fall back onto the ground drilling your foe's head into the ground. A military press is lifting someone over your head while holding them by the neck and crotch. A Jack Hammer is taking someone from the military press position and slamming him or her into the ground by quickly moving out from under him or her and using the gravity to add force to your slam. 

Also please take guesses as to who the friend of Jet is as well as this Doña Spinelli he sorta works for.


	19. Tale of Two Gangsters

Chapter 22: Tale of Two Gangsters

TJ waited in the living room with a bottle of gin in one hand and his Desert Eagle in the other. It was late; 2:30 in the morning to be exact and TJ was tired and sore. He put the bottle on the coffee table along with his gun and exchanged them for an ice pack and a cigarette. TJ applied the ice pack to his jaw and brought his smoke to his lips before taking a long drag. 

Unknown to TJ was Spinelli who was watching from the stairs. She could see that he was hurting but really didn't feel that she could make her presence known to him. After all she was sure that her past actions over the last few weeks were going through his mind right now. Most of them were subtle things all designed to out do the younger Spinelli who Spinelli somehow felt threatened by. Spinelli couldn't even explain it to herself but she felt that as long as little Ashley was there she would somehow stand in the way of TJ and herself. 

Things like having unofficial cooking contests in the kitchen. Despite being only seven the younger Ashley was a gifted chef and could almost match Spinelli dish for dish. Most of these ended well enough though TJ had picked up on the strange rivalry. To keep the score even TJ would simply eat a dish from each and refrain from commenting on them. Naturally all of these contests lead to extra food being around but Gretchen was happy to have it around since she was eating more being some six months pregnant now.

Ashley descended the stair case and walked past "Ms. Spinelli" as she called her. Ashley wouldn't tell her father that Spinelli was watching him but she would make Spinelli so mad at her with what she had planned.

TJ looked up at the sound of small feet descending the stairs. Ashley appeared from them and made her way to him before climbing up on the couch, planting herself on her father's lap and snuggling into his warm embrace. TJ held his daughter for some time in silence before he spoke.

"Why are you up Ashley?"

"You weren't asleep so I came down to check on you."

"Hmph…" TJ responded and started to take another drag from his cigarette.

"I thought you said you would stop." Ashley said stopping TJ in mid drag.

TJ exhaled and put out his cigarette in the palm of his hand. "It's a soldier's vice…" He started.

"But not a father's." Ashley finished for him. "I'm getting you some patches and dog biscuits in the morning.

TJ sighed in defeat. He had not put up a fight because he had promised to stop but it had proved harder to do then say since it was his only real escape from the world though a terrible one. And now Ashley was going to make him quit cold turkey. 

On the stair case Spinelli had been staring daggers at Ashley. She knew that Ashley was was trying to make her made and jealous and it was working. All of the toying Ashley was doing with her only made Spinelli believe that Ashley was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Unable to watch any more Spinelli returned to her room.

"You got in another fight didn't you?" Ashley asked her father. It was a rhetorical question in truth but it prevented silence. The ice pack and the bruise that was forming on TJ's jaw was enough evidence that TJ had been working again.

"Not my fault they wouldn't listen to your mother's demands."

"Why do you still do it?" Ashley asked looking up at her father with her big round pools of soft brown.

"Do what?" TJ asked.

"Do for the Doña."

"Florence is still your mother even if you won't admit it. I owe her for the some of the things she taught me when I was younger. You know that Ash."  TJ answered.

Ashley couldn't see why her father felt so obligated to stay under her birth mother's thumb. In his other career her father was more powerful then her mother. Ashley wanted nothing more then her father to crush her mother so that she would not have to endure the things her mother made her do.

"She's not my mother." Ashley replied heatedly.

"You still need a mother."

"She's not!" Ashley repeated in the same tone.

The argument would have escalated if Mikey hadn't come in the front door. He had dried blood on the side of his head that seemed to be coming from a cut on his head.

"Out late?" TJ asked calming retrieving his pistol from the coffee table, cocked it and aimed it lazily at Mikey.

Mikey looked at TJ bewildered. He hadn't noticed that TJ and the younger Ashley were up. His eyes widened when he saw the gun pointed at him.

"Sit." TJ said motioning to a chair. Mikey did as instructed.

"Where were you Mikey and how did you get such a wonderful trophy?" TJ asked speaking about Mikey's obvious injury.

"Um… Bar fight. Ya I went out to get a drink and um, had a few more then I meant to and got into a fight." Mikey replied uneasily.

"If you drank as much as you say then why can you still annunciate your words?" Ashley asked.

Mikey blinked at Ashley and stared at her a moment. Who would have ever guessed that she had such a sharp mind at such a young age? "I huh, umm…" Mikey floundered trying to think up a plausible answer.

"Mikey," TJ drew his attention back to him, "I'm gonna tell you something I want you to keep a secret. What I'm about to tell you is very important. So important I can't tell anyone else and if you do tell anyone Ashley will find out and turn your head to mush."

With that the ice pack lifted out of TJ's hand and was suspended in mid air. It then turned a few times and all the ice in it crunched as an unknown force crushed, twisted, and contorted it. Ashley only smiled.

"I known you have a side job as a muscle man for the crime family the Dread Eaters." TJ started off in a calm, cold voice.

Mikey remained silent but he went considerably whiter.

"I know because I am the one who gave you that little crack on the head with the chair." TJ continued showing Mikey his thin black mask. "I am the one they call 'the Jet.'"

A pause followed and all Mikey could do was nod.

"I'm telling you this because Vince and Gretchen don't need to know; they have future ahead of themselves. Gus and Spin just don't need to know and you are in the business so it only makes sense. Now, tell no soul or else Ashley will kill you if I don't get to you first." TJ stood up picking Ashley up in his arms in the process. "Get cleaned up and go to bed. From now on you work for the Spinelli family. This weekend I'll take you to your new Doña." With that TJ left Mikey in the living room to put Ashley to bed.

Once the soldier TJ or deadly mobster Jet left the room Mikey sat petrified in his chair. It was a lot of information to go through. Then some bits of the puzzle came crashing down. TJ must have been in the mob starting out as a child foot soldier back when the gang was all still kids. TJ had started to drift away when they were around 14. A year later the infamous Jet made his first appearance in the underworld. Some things made sense now that Mikey had some insight to a part of TJ's past. 

The realization of all of this was too much for Mikey who noticed and took advantage of the gin that TJ left on the table proceeding to do as he had told Ashley he had done; drink more then intended.

Muy triste. So sad, I update and only get one review for my trouble. Because of that and due to my lack of inspiration I may put this on hold. I don't know. Perhaps I will finish this up quickly over the spring break and let you all have at it. We shall see. So the cat is out of the bag and congrats to those of you who guessed that Jet was TJ. More past and a nice little shocker in the next chapter. Heads up Vicki.

LockDown over and out …


	20. A Family Affair

Chapter 23: A Family Affair

Today was fairly calm by the gang's standards. The Ashleys were doing the normal exchange of glares and small insults that they had added to their arsenals to launch at each other. Ashley's favorite ones to call Spinelli were "old maid" and "Spinny" From the younger Ashley's point of View the elder Ashley was OLD. A full 15 years older qualifying Spinelli old enough to be her mother. The maid part was added in after Ashley had discovered that Spinelli never got dates. Ashley knew this because of all the time the two had been left alone together because other people were out having lives. Spinny was just what Ashley called Spinelli nowadays instead of Miss Spinelli.

Spinelli in turn called Ashley a little runt or a little "clone" because of the amazingly similarities in their appearances and whenever TJ or anyone else was around "Assley" was used.

Right now the two were having an argument over what show they should be watching. It was most amusing for TJ, who had been reading the paper, to watch Spinelli argue like a little girl. It brought out the fire and determination within her that TJ admired so much. Unfortunately for the elder Ashley the younger one also had the Spinelli blood as well as his own in her veins. Ashley was just as stubborn as her father when she made up her mind about something and right now she was hell bent on watching some show on the discovery channel about ants. The Spinelli wanted to watch her wrestling and the two spent several minutes flipping between channels. 

Spinelli was on the couch next TJ and had control of the remote control. Ashley was standing next to the TV manually flipping the channels in as Spinelli flipped them back. After a while Ashley just slumped her shoulders and went to sit by her father.

Spinelli smiled. She had won this round and flipped the channel back to her wrestling. A few minutes passed and Spinelli couldn't help but feel smug. She had beaten the little cloned girl for once.

But Spinelli let herself get too smug. Ashley had planned it all along to left Spinelli think that she had won then jump her. And jump her she did. 

The ensuing catfight was fought over poor TJ's body. He was hopelessly pinned with an Ashley to either side of him pushing and pulling at the remote that was in both their hands. All TJ could do was sway as the two girls shoved TJ between them as an added weapon. Surprisingly enough the younger Ashley was quite strong for her age and the tug-of-war went on for several minutes.

Drawn by the noise of the fighting and because he was going to out with TJ in a bit, Mikey went to the living room to see what was going on. The sight was priceless. There were the two girls fighting and exchanging their normal arsenal of insults while TJ was stuck in the middle with a look at could only be described as helplessness. TJ just swayed back and forth with each shove the girls were giving him and Mikey started cracked up.

At first Mikey tried to hide his laughing but the site was just too funny. The great and tough TJ made so helpless by a pair of girls. Slowly Mikey's laughing gained volume until Mikey was laughing so loud and hard he had to hang onto the doorframe that led into the living room.  

The laughing drew everyone's attention to Mikey who was now on one knee, hanging onto the doorframe to keep from falling, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. TJ turned his head and his expression changed to annoyance. Spinelli turned to see who was laughing. Ashley took advantage of this and with one last great effort yanked the remote from Spinelli's hands.

"Hey you little runt. Give that back." Spinelli said once she realized she was not in control of the remote.

"Give it back Ashley. Mikey is here so we might as well go." TJ told his daughter as he got up.

"But Daddy." Ashley started to complain. She had, after all, just achieved victory and now her father was taking away that victory she had fought so hard for. Actually she really didn't mind giving back the remote. The whole fight had been planned because she was bored and wanted to see if she could get Spinelli to play with her. Daddy being tossed around like a beach ball was just a bonus.

"Give it back and get your things." TJ instructed as he got up to help Mikey shut up.

"Here." Ashley said as she handed over the remote to Spinelli. At the last moment Ashley held onto the remote and pulled Spinelli close so that she could whisper something into her ear. "Thanks, that was fun. Did you see Daddy's face?" Ashley said softly with a little laugh before hopping away to her room to get her bag.

Spinelli just sat there stunned for a moment pondering on what had just happened. Remembering that Mikey and TJ were still in the room Spinelli decided not to dwell on Ashley's words. "So where are you guys going?"

"Well I'm have a friend of owes me a favor. I'm gonna see if he can't get Mikey a job." TJ replied earning him questioning glances from both Mikey and Spinelli. TJ had to act fast; he didn't want to elaborate. "And then I'm taking Ashley to see her mother."

"Oh. Well it'll be good for her to see her mother." Spinelli said tightly.

That was the exact response TJ had been hoping for. He had remembered how Spinelli had acted all those months back when TJ had mentioned that he had a daughter. For some reason this had pissed off Spinelli greatly and it was having the same effect today. 

Ashley came down the stairs and cheerfully announced that she was ready to go earning herself a look of renewed loathing from Spinelli.

Just then something came flying through a window shattering and scattering the glass everywhere. TJ didn't think but let his instincts take control as the sound of breaking glass reached his ears. In a flash he had shoved Mikey around the doorframe that lead into the kitchen, dashed over to Spinelli to knock her down, and flew over to Ashley, who was at the base of the stairs, knocking her down as gentle as he could while protecting her with his body.

A few tense moments passed and nothing happened. Several more passed and still nothing. Finally TJ decided to get off his daughter to investigate the object that had so rudely entered the house. Cautiously TJ crept along the couch crouched down and peeked around it to see a paper wrapped object lying harmlessly on the floor. TJ stood up, went over and picked up the brick and unwrapped the paper revealing the object to be a brick. On the paper was drawn a skull that had a snake coming out of its mouth. A large X ran across the picture. 

TJ crumpled the paper and was trying to crush the brick with his right hand. Whatever message had been sent via the brick had obviously made TJ very angry. Spinelli had never seen TJ this angry before and that refrained her from asking what had gotten him so worked up.

"Mikey, Ashley we're going." TJ barked out. Both persons simply nodded and hastily made their way to the front door. "Spinelli."

"Yes?" Spinelli asked from her place on the couch.

"Have someone replace the window today. Hang the cost but get it done today." TJ said before storming out of the room.

Jet, Mikey and Ashley made their way to what looked like an old abandon warehouse on the eastside of town. Over the half hour trip TJ had calmed down and became Jet upon donning his costume. Now the three stood in front of the large doors that led inside the massive building.

"Okay Mikey this is it." Jet told his friend.

"What is?" Mikey asked.

"I'm gonna give you two options. The people who attacked the house today were my people. They somehow found out you were a Dread Eater. I can't have you around if you will endanger Ashley. So you can either quit being a Dread Eater and exit this business or work for me." Jet put plainly.

"Why couldn't you just have Ashley stay with her mother?" Mikey asked. He didn't think it was fair that he would have to give up a job, though dangerous, that paid well.

Jet leaned in close to Mikey and spoke in a low cold voice. "Several reasons. When you're a father you'll understand why. Plus she hates her mother and I'm trying to protect you as well. If you remain a Dread Eater I will not kill you but one of my men will."

"Point well taken. How can I be of service?" Mikey said with a weak smile.

"Now the job I'm gonna offer will put you deep into my camp. I will not tolerate failure. You can't back out once you take the job and you will have to be willing to learn a few things." Jet told Mikey laying out some of the job requirements.

"What sort of things?" Mikey responded. He had no problem with being deep in Jet's camp as he had put it; that would only mean he would have better job security.

"Better fighting techniques for one. Judo, karate, and of course street fighting and marksmanship." Jet continued.

"I could do that. What's the green and the position." Mikey asked intrigued.

"You've been a bodyguard before right?" Jet asked Mikey.

"Yes."

"Well you'll be the bodyguard of a high profile person. Green? Oh I don't know. How does 100 grand a year sound? With benefits covered." Jet said looking up at the darkening sky.

"I'll take it. Who is the person I guard?" Mikey asked excitedly. He knew that this business was dangerous but at that pay he would never have to work at a desk. He even got benefits, a deal most people in this business didn't get. It definitely paid to be friends with a powerful crime lord.

"It's getting darker earlier, isn't it Ashley?" Jet asked his daughter ignoring Mikey's question.

"It is almost Christmas Daddy." Ashley pointed out.

"Her?" Mikey asked.

"Look, Mikey, things are heating up. There will be a gang war that I can't stop but I can make it less bloody and much shorter then it has to be. Unfortunately it will mean I will not be home a lot. Also out here, all it fair in war. They will not hesitate to attack my family. I'm just trying to protect my family." Jet explained.

"Right, right. Sure thing man, I'll keep her safe." Mikey said understanding the angle that Jet was coming from.

"Plus…" Jet leaned towards Mikey again. "She's lonely and needs a friend. You're… more playful then most men I know and plus you already know her. I want you to take her places like the zoo or to a fair. Entertain her but remember she will have to do her school work first." Jet added. He was worried about his daughter not having many friends but he would not let Mikey spoil his daughter. That was his job.

"Got ya." Mikey replied.

"I suppose you should also know a few things about Ashley. Honey could you show Mikey here your gifts." Jet asked his daughter.

-"Sure"- Ashley replied with a smile.

Mikey jumped. He was sure Ashley had just smiled and yet he had heard her voice clearly as if her was speaking right next to him.

-"I'm a psychic Mikey."- Ashley said sweetly the smile never leaving her lips.

Mikey looked at the little girl then to Jet and back to Ashley all the time he was pointing with one hand, eyes wide open, and mouth working furiously to produce no sound.

"She's a telepath Mikey. She also has limit telekinetic powers as well. That's how she crushed the ice pack the other night. I've had her see doctors to try and explain it but none could. The best explanation I got was that she developed her gifts under times of great stress. To my best abilities I can only think that those times of stress are when she's with her mother though I can't prove it." Jet informed his speechless friend in a matter of fact voice. "I suppose you should meet the bitch." With that Jet took his daughter's hand and motioned for Mikey to follow him inside.

Inside was large and mostly empty. The small group walked to the far end of the warehouse and Jet knocked on the side of a freight container. A small peek hole opened an a man barked out "Password."

"Better have better manners around the Doña's daughter." Jet answered back in his low cold voice.

"JET! Sorry sir, I didn't know it was you. The Doña didn't tell me she was expecting company." The man said hastily as he opened the hidden door to let the three inside.

"Hey there buddy…" The man started when he saw Mikey.

"He's with me." Jet cut in as he and Ashley walked to the back of the crate, pulled up a hidden door and descended down a flight of stairs.

"Enjoy your stay." The man finished before he closed the doors and flopped down in his chair relieved he was still breathing.

"Now Mikey. I'm gonna have to ask you tell know one about all this for obvious reasons but do not tell Spinelli that you have met some of the people I'm gonna introduce you to."

"No a word boss." Mikey said with a toothy grin.

"Smart ass." Jet laughed. "Fine, follow me."

Jet led Mikey and Ashley across a small deserted room and opened a door that led into a large room. Inside there was a party going on with music so loud that Mikey could feel each beat of the bass. Jet reached under his facemask to put in some earplugs that his daughter had produced from her bag. Ashley offered a pair to Mikey who took them and tried to yell "Thank you" a few times before he realized that it was futile to try with so much noise. Ashley on the other hand laughed and Mikey heard perfectly making his eyes bug out.

-"You're funny. We are going to have so much fun together Uncle Mikey."- Ashley said or more of thought to Mikey.

'I'm gonna have to get used to this.' Mikey thought to himself.

Jet led Mikey across the dance floor and up a small flight of stairs to a smaller, much quieter room that was lined with pinks of every shade. Jet took out his earplugs, as did Ashley. Mikey followed their lead and found the room quite quiet. Until the silence was broken by a LOUD feminine moan.

"I'm guessing this is you room Ashely?" Mikey asked the little girl in an attempt to keep her mind off the noises that were coming from… wherever they were coming from.

Ashley sighed and pointed to a wall that was towards the back of the room partially covered with pink pillows. "Mom's back there with one of her…friends AGAIN." The last part was accompanied by a rolling of eyes.

"Right then. Jet." Mikey said looking to his friend for support.

Jet just growled and walked quickly through the secret door. Screaming ensued as he roughly pulled the Doña off of her lover by the hair. Jet didn't even pause when he noticed the lover was another woman. "Out." Jet ordered curtly to the woman. "Get dressed and come out side Flo!" Jet yelled at his one time lover.

"Flo?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, Florence Spinelli is my mom's full name." Ashley informed her bodyguard.

Jet came back out of the room and was met by his daughter and Mikey who had a look that wavered between shock and disgust. Mikey grabbed Jet by the shoulders and dragged him away from Ashley.

"Dude I knew you like Spinelli back in the day but did you have to knock up her mother. I mean come on. That's just sick." Mikey said in disgust.

Jet shoved Mikey's hands off of him. "I didn't knock up Spin's mother. What you don't know is that Spinelli's whole family is involved in the Underground. Spin has an older pair of brothers, Vito and Joey who are the major crime lords in two near by towns. What you also don't know is that Spinelli has an older sister as well. She just so happens to have her mother's name." Jet explained.

"Oh my god." Mikey exclaimed.

"You understand you can't tell Spinelli."

"But it's her family."

"She knows this is what her family does. What she doesn't know is that I'm Jet and that I knock up her sister. Who do you think my Ashley is named after?" Jet went on.

"Oh."

The three waited in silence that was only broken by the occasional bubble being blown and popped by Ashley. Finally an Asian looking woman emerged from the secret room clad in leather, tight fitting leather that really accented her curves. Her eyes carried the trademark of the east, the slanted back eyes along with the creamy white skin. The woman looked so much like Spinelli Mikey could see why Jet had knocked her up but at the same time she was different. She was like some sexy leather clad angel.

"Stop drooling. She's gay." Jet said shaking his head and shutting Mikey's gaping trap. "Flo, this is Mikey Blumberg. He's gonna be Ashley's bodyguard from now on. On my payroll." Jet added.

"Nice to meet you Doña Spinelli." Mikey said as he quickly shook the Doña hand.

So 6 pages. Well actually 5 pages and a little bit but who cares. Enjoy the bombshells? Two things though; In all honesty I just picked Florence and the Dread Eaters out of the air. I was not even thinking Harry Potter or trying to throw you guys off. Plus any guess as to who kissed Spinelli way back when…

LockDown over and out…

PS. One more chapter is guarantied. I'm thinking of possible putting this on hold indefinitely even though it is the best fic I have produced to date. Just seems like no one is there and I'm running out of steam for this one. You'll all love the next chapter though, I promise. 


	21. At What Cost?

Chapter 24: At What Cost?

The winter passed without much incident. TJ was able to spend the holidays with the gang due to a lull in the fighting that had yet to truly kick off. It seemed that the men on both side of the lines had wanted one last period of quiet peace before all hell would break loss like the rushing of a mighty river during its spring thaw.

Vince was too preoccupied with 7 months pregnant Gretchen, who he had decided to marry before the baby came along.  Vince had taken TJ along with him to help pick out the ring because he had figured that TJ was married since he had a kid even though TJ had never said so himself and didn't have a wedding ring. Everyone including Vince had just figured that having a ring was dangerous since it could get caught on something.

Afterwards all girls, little Ashley included, cooed and awed over Gretchen and the ring. It was plain gold with a pair of small rubies on either side of the central diamond. Vince had popped the question at dinner one night. He had started to make a toast and simply had turned to Gretchen and asked her to marry him. There had been a small silence while the question sank in before Gretchen started crying and said yes. Pretty soon all the girls went about congratulating Gretchen and carrying on about the ring while the guys hauled Vince into the night to get drunk. All of the men returned with TJ being the only one that could walk straight as he was the designated driver. Gus and Vince came in leaning on each other for support. Mikey had gotten himself so wasted he couldn't even stand and was singing slurs of random songs. TJ had to carry the man military style, one leg on one shoulder and an arm on the other, to be able to carry him to his room. Needless to say the women were not happy having to tend to hung over men the next morning and the tongue lashing the Gretchen gave the guys was enough to ensure that there was not going to be an official bachelor's party. 

The ceremony was small even thought TJ had plainly offered that he would cover the costs of it. Despite the early understandable outrage of the respective parents, both sets had showed up and it was a nice family affair as they say. That was in late November.

In early December one of the gang became one of the gang war's first victims. Somehow word had gotten out that Mikey was Ashley Spinelli Detwieller's bodyguard. Unspoken rules of engagement meant that the Dread Eaters couldn't just bump Mikey off right away even though Mikey had defected to another gang. They had to give Mikey a chance to back away from his post or else the Spinelli family would have the right to a full out retaliation. Normally a bodyguard was just another man but the Dread Eaters figured the Mikey must have some connection to rise up to such an important and secure position in such a short amount of time. Since Mikey's family was out of the city visiting some distant relation the Dread Eaters had bumped off a close friend instead. And the Dread Eaters had gone about in such a way that TJ, and later Mikey once he had gotten over it, spent most of the holiday season brooding over the death that shrunk the old gang's numbers from six to five.

Their friend's passing saddened Spinelli like everyone else but she had her own fears to face. The sight of his beaten and mangled body laying on the door step that morning had made Spinelli fear that perhaps there was going to be a gang war and somehow the enemy, whoever they were, knew about her reluctant connections. Her preoccupation was unnoticed by TJ and Mikey and vice versa as all three were too consumed in their brooding and worrying. 

Only the little Ashley remained cheerful during the holidays. Or so it seemed. Everyday she would bounce around as joyful and cheerful as ever but what everyone didn't see at night was her crying herself to sleep. Ashley knew what her father did for a living. She knew there was going to be a gang war. She knew her father would have to do the one thing she hated the most because it was his job. And she knew that the gang war and his job were what they were because of her stupid, cruel mother. The things her mother did to her and her father made Ashley's blood boil but she wouldn't tell her father about the pain. She wanted to but couldn't because he would always have to leave because of his other job doing the thing she hated; killing for a living. Ashley knew her mother didn't kill people, well at least not directly, but at the end of the day she still preferred her kind and loving father to the bitch that sometimes beat her and made her do things she didn't like. Because her father would leave eventually Ashley couldn't tell her father about all the bad things because he would confront mother and she would act all nice until her father left and then Ashley would have hell to pay.

Christmas proved to be a time of brooding and fighting inner demons for most of the gang. Mikey but especially TJ brooded over the up coming gang war and the cost it would demand. TJ brooded over the material as well as human cost it would cost his forces in not only the upcoming war but in another scheme he had been planning for years. If all went well Jet's second war would be over in one night with only a few bodies to be cleaned up later. The Dread Eater threat would take longer to eliminate but if the plan succeeded Jet would have the money and manpower to eradicate the Dread Eaters utterly and completely out of the city. 

For Mikey's part he worried more along the lines of whether he would have to kill anybody in the near future. Unlike TJ, who had been in the business a while and had built his reputation on his killing, Mikey was relatively new to the whole underground. The only reason he had even hired himself out as a muscle was because he had been strapped for cash and the pay was good. Plus he knew he was a big guy and his size alone intimidated most people. However during his year in the Underground he had not killed anyone or even carried a gun with him. He had been in a few fights but he had always had buddies with him to help him out. For Christmas TJ had gotten Mikey a piece or gun of his own and shooting lessons. It was just a plain K-54 pistol that was quite common in the Underworld but with it TJ had said, "You're gonna need this."

Those words worried Mikey the most. He had come to love little Ashley like a niece but he was still trying to get used to the idea that he may have to kill people to protect her.

For Spinelli she withdrew slightly from the running war that she had been waging with Ashley. Now that she was not constantly fighting with Ashley, Spinelli  realized that in the beginning she had been jealous of TJ's daughter. For some reason she had felt that the little girl would be against her getting together with her father but now Spinelli saw that Ashley saw the little fights they had as a game. Now that there was a lull in the fighting Spinelli realized that Ashley had no siblings, no friends and her parents were rarely there so she had become somewhat of an older sister figure.

Vito had written Spinelli the yearly letter telling all the news about the rest of the family that Spinelli kept hidden from the rest of the gang. No one knew that Spinelli even had a family. Her parents were never home when she was growing up, Vito and Joey were already in the Underworld busy establishing themselves, and Florence, her sister had been busy building up her own following here as well. Vito had written that Florence, Spinelli's senior by five years, had gained a fine officer in her little territory and the officer and Flo and hit it off even though it was well established that Flo liked girls as well. In the end Flo had had a daughter making Spinelli an aunt. In the letter that the niece was now seven years old, Vito explained that he hadn't told Spinelli that she was aunt because she was just 14 at the time and he had been worried that Spinelli might not have taken the news well. Vito also mentioned that the parents knew that they were grandparents but because of the same reasons. 

Spinelli was thankful that her brother and parents hadn't told her the news back then. She was sure she could not have handled it as all with the trouble she was having at school and TJ not being there for her. It was not that he was not there physically, it was just that that was the around the time he started to become detached from the group. 

Even now as she read the letter again in the refuge of her room she had a hard time believing that she was an aunt. Whoever had knocked up Flo must have been quite a guy because Flo had shown favoritism towards partners of her own gender early in her teens. The man must also have had lots of guts to be with Flo because Vito and Joey were still big brothers even if they didn't talk to each other much. Despite all of these things Spinelli was already an aunt and she wasn't even finished with college yet. In actuality she had become an aunt in second year high school according to the letter, she just didn't know that then.

"Mikey."

"Ya TJ?"Mikey replied. TJ and he were downstairs sitting in the kitchen discussing the inevitable bloodshed.

"My vacation will be over soon."

"Right." Was all Mikey could reply. He had no idea what that meant.

"It means I only have a couple of weeks to finish this war before it begins. But to do that I will have to have full uncontested control."

Mikey got up and went to the liquor cabinet and retrieved a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses.

"That means I'm gonna have to launch a coup d'état against the Doña and her immediate family." TJ said taking the bottle from Mikey and pouring the drinks.

Mikey looked at him wide eyed. "Why her immediate family? That would include Spinelli." Mikey tried to reason with his friend. A coup d'état would be a smart career move for Jet and Mikey knew that Ashley would be happy oddly enough but the elimination of the immediate family of the Doña could include both of the Spinelli's. Mikey knew that Jet had no qualms about taking a man's life but to take the life of Ashley's mother and uncles and aunt would be simply horrifying. Sure it was the right way to do business in the Underworld and tradition to quite out the family of the head figure you had just bumped but in this case that family was Spinelli's and TJ was sort of a part of that family.

"Why now? You've been in the business for a long time now. Well a couple of years anyway." Mikey asked.

"Have I ever told you about the first time I killed someone?" TJ asked Mikey in order to avoid the question.

"No."

"I was just 14, Mikey, still a boy doing a man's work. I had gotten in a fight outside of school one day and Vito saved me. Shot the two bastards that had attacked me. To pay back the debt I did small favors for him like be a carrier or messenger. After a few months he actually gave me a gun and made me the head of a small group of foot soldiers, really just other kids my age. We were the cannon fodder of the mobs. One night my group got attacked when we were finishing up our patrol. We ducked inside the church that you guys still go to. Only one person was killed in the gunfight that followed. I killed him; shot him through the head. And afterwards… I felt no remorse, no guilt, no nothing. It was that night Jet was created. You can say Vito brought me into the Underworld, I feel that I should leave the Underworld through him as well." TJ said tying up his story.

"What do you mean by leave TJ?" Mikey asked leaning on the table to listen closely.

"I have a plan that can put the control of the Spinelli family's wealth and territories firmly in my grasp Mikey, and I want you to take over when I leave. "

"You mean be your second?" Mikey ask his friend to make sure he was understanding what TJ was saying to him.

"Yes Mikey. After my coup d'état I will have time to do enough damage to the Dread Eater leadership to paralyze them for the most part. You should be able to clean up the rest."

Mikey just nodded.

"And take care of Ashley for me. I doubt my return back here. The Army has dug in and they want me to help hold the lines in the north. Seems the fighting has gotten more intense since I last was there." TJ added off handedly.

"But TJ, you just can't leave Ashley, she'd be crushed."

"I'm too big of a target Mikey. I'm too infamous; I have too many enemies that are after me for personal reasons. If I disappear or die the Spinelli family would have that much safer and so would Ashley. The best way I can be a good father for my daughter is to protect her by not being there. I will not have my daughter grow up with the horrors I did Mikey. No matter the cost she will not grow up as I did. I will pay any price it takes Mikey, even if it means my life. That is how much I love my daughter Mikey; the cost is not important."

There, another chapter down only 2 more left ppl. They will be long I promise. They have to be because I have 3 majors scenes left. You'll love them I swear. Well I have to say I am a bit disappointed that my average review per chapter has gone down from about 6 to about 2.5 but somehow I can at 109 so I guess a thank you to all of you is in order. Maybe 120 should be the goal for this fic. You think you could do it? 11 reviews in just 3 chapters counting this one. I think you'll appease my by yelling at me for what I will right next. Coming up; Chapter 25: A New Moon Rises, the climax chapter of the fic. Should be up in a bit, though it will be long so bear with me people. It'll be worth the wait.

LockDown over and out…


	22. A New Moon Rises

Chapter 25: A New Moon Rises

TJ had just finished up his talk with Mikey and walked into the living room. There Ashley stood in the middle of the room looking at her father, tears running down her cheeks. She had heard all that had been said but she said nothing. She gave her father a hug and clung on to him for a few moments before fled to her room, the tears falling silently.

TJ couldn't tell if she was happy, worried, or even afraid. She had overheard the entire plan she of all people knew that once TJ made up his mind he would follow through with it. Not even Ashley had the power to make him stray from his set course.

Miserably TJ had climbed up the stairs and went to his room to prepare himself. He methodically cleaned his already neat room, packing things away into the closet, leaving the room barren. TJ stripped the room of everything that belonged to him and stuffed it into his duffel bag. In turn the duffel bag was thrown into closet leaving out only the things he needed; his pistol, folded costume, ammo, smokes and flask. All of these were laid out on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

TJ was sitting on his bed, back to the door, loading his gun at the time and froze at the voice. It was soft, curious and hinted at sorrow. TJ didn't look back. He could tell by just the voice that it was Spinelli.

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" TJ asked as he resumed loading his weapon.

"Why else would you clean out your room? Why else would you pack up your things?" Spinelli swept her hand over the spotless room to prove her point.

"I know you're going somewhere and it isn't back to the army. Your leave isn't up for another month."

"How are you so sure that I'm not headed back to a cozy fox hole?" TJ replied as the loud clink of clip being secured in the pistol followed by the sharp sound of the weapon being cocked and a bullet being settled into its chamber.

Spinelli was a bit unnerved about being in a room with a loaded weapon, even if it was TJ who had the gun. "You don't have your uniform on and I can't see it on the bed. And Ashley told me. She was crying in her room about you leaving for somewhere. And… she asked me to talk you out of going."

"And how… do you plan to do that?" TJ asked somewhat irritated. He had things to do and talking to Spinelli was not going to make things any easier.

"I'll find a way. Besides you can't just leave." Spinelli started.

"Why not? I'm a free man and this is MY castle after all." TJ said loudly.

"Well what about you daughter? You can't just leave her here. None of us know who or where her mother is. You can't expect us to take care of her." Spinelli retorted with equal volume.

TJ was on his feet and was facing Spinelli in an instant. "YOU!... you should not concern yourself in affairs that are not yours. Need I remind you this is my house that you live in? You live here because I allow it. I am not abandoning my daughter. You may not want to care for her but I have made arrangements with other, more caring spirits that will take care of her **here** in this house." TJ's voice lowered to into a low cold drawl that had carried more force then out right yelling.

"And so you're just going to pack up and leave again? If not for Ashley what about the other people that have been waiting for you and now you're just going to abandon them?" Spinelli started.

"I'm leaving everything taken care of. Ashley will be taken care of and there are no other people that ever were waiting for me." TJ said as he got up and gathered his things. He slowly walked to the door and passed Spinelli, headed down the stairs and was stopped at the door by Spinelli's voice.

"WAIT!" Spinelli had called from upstairs. She flew down the stairs and stopped breathless right behind TJ. She was so close that TJ could feel her breathe on his back.

"What is it? I have things to do." TJ spoke with his back to her, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wh-what about the people that have been waiting for you? Worrying about you?" Spinelli started again not knowing what else to say.

"We've been over this upstairs. There is no one waiting for me save my daughter." TJ responded. TJ started for the door again.

"What about me?" Spinelli said weakly.

TJ stopped in his steps. He didn't turn around out of fear that he would see her big dark eyes all watery and the tears rolling Spinelli's cheeks. "What… about you?" TJ spoke slowly.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you left. You have no idea how terrible it was for me when you went missing or all the times you got injured." Spinelli spoke trying to keep her voice level. She had never thought that this was how she would reveal her feelings for TJ, but if it was the only way to keep him here then it would be worth it.

"I thank you for your sympathy and evidently, your pain as well. But it is nothing compared to the pain that I have survived." TJ responded coldly.

"You're not the TJ I know. Whatever is eating at you TJ, is changing you. At first I thought it was the shock from coming from a combat zone but it's something else. Ever since you've been here you've been really nice to Vince, Gretchen and little Jeremy. You've been a great father to little Ashley and become excellent buddies with Mikey but you've left me out in the cold. The old TJ would have done all the same things except he wouldn't have let me drift away." Spinelli told TJ in a quiet voice.

TJ merely stared at her.

"This is the most I've spoken to in several weeks, say something to me TJ."

At long last the LockDown has posted again you all cheer. Well this is the second to last chapter. The last one has the biggest twist in it for all you Recess fans. That will be posted in a week.

LockDown over and out…


	23. The Fall of the Spinelli Family

Chapter 26: Fall of the Spinelli Family

"You have no idea, do you Spinelli?" TJ asked rhetorically.

Spinelli still provided the expected shaking of her head.

"The anguish and pain, the hatred and love that your kin have given me." TJ spoke towards the wall but Spinelli know he was talking to her though se had no idea what he meant about her kin. She has no kin that he knew of.

"Let me tell you the story of a boy. He was just 14 when he went to the streets, another poor, vulnerable bastard for the fodder of gang warfare. He survived for a few months with a local gang. That boy was in the church gunfight that that one kid got killed all those years ago. His gang was wiped out shortly after but he was spared as one of the higher ups of his would be killers noticed his skills. He was taken in by this new gang and worked his way up the ranks to being a scared, lowly boy up to one of the most trusted lieutenants of this crime Family. He was favored with the grace of all three heads of the Family and even had a daughter with one of the heads. Now that boy has grown into a man and wants to takeover the Family for himself." TJ recited his little tale to Spinelli in a low, thick voice. Spinelli had unconsciously taken several steps back away from TJ because of the voice he was using.

"Now let's add some names to these people shall we, Ashley?" TJ said turning to Spinelli who was too frightened by this new side of TJ that she didn't snap at him about her name. "The higher upper in the gang can be, Vito…"

Spinelli sharply took in a breathe at the sound of that name. 'It's just coincidence' Spinelli reasoned with herself.

"One of the heads, Joey… The one that bore this man a daughter, Florence…"

Spinelli backed up a few more steps, backed into a wall and sank down clutching her hands to her chest as TJ stepped nearer towards. The names were just to chilling to make any sense. And yet this new TJ didn't make any sense either.

"The daughter's name, Ashley…"

Now TJ was right in Spinelli's face having knelt down so that that they were looking eye to eye. He spoke slowly; "And the boy… is… me…"

TJ got up as Spinelli's eyes widened with shock and she shut them tightly shaking her head. It all was a bad dream she wanted desperately to wake up from.

"Vito saved me, Joey taught me; for these I am grateful. But Flo used and abused me and my daughter, so this the Family will pay for…"

"A single gunshot echoed through the neighborhood. Jet had started his job, now he would finish it. Now Theodore Jeremy, stop playing with your sister's hair" Ashley scolded one of her younger grandchildren.

"You're a big boy of 17 now TJ, surely you can stand to listen to me crone on for a few more minutes."

"Sorry Nana."

"What happened next Nana?" Ashley's granddaughter Rebecca asked.

"Well Jet went on to dispose of that little girl's mean mother and her brothers. Then Jet disappeared. No one ever saw or heard from him again." Ashley said finishing her story.

"Never Nana?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope, never, but I think he went somewhere far away where he could be in peace." Ashley said looking up at the mantle where several pictures and war decorations were displayed. Among them were nine Purple Hearts, three Medals of Honor, a Silver Star, and a pair of Silver Crosses. All of these had been sent to Ashley over the years. Lastly, sitting as the centerpiece was a Congressional Medal of Honor awarded to Master Sergeant Theodore Jeremiah Detwieller.

Here it is. A shocker wasn't' it. TJ kills Spin and then leaves. I'm sure very few were expecting that. I'm also very shocked at the lack of reviews. Maybe I should just leave it at this and not write the happy ending. Holler!

LockDown over and out…


End file.
